


Keep Me Safe

by Swanky_mama



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Martial Arts, Multi, Self-Defense, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_mama/pseuds/Swanky_mama
Summary: Modern Sanditon AU where we find our ubiquitous Ms. Charlotte Heywood in a spot of trouble. Her ability to be everywhere has landed her in a spot of trouble as she flees her home after overhearing things not meant for her. She finds herself in the still-in-development seaside town of Sanditon, and for her own peace of mind enrolls herself in the local Taekwondo school. The school's owner and main instructor is put off by his new student's lack of respect, but a confrontation leads to the realization that her strong persona hides a deeper secret and fear.#TKDficI'm a single mom of 4, so sometimes life will get in the way of posting! Bear with me please :)
Relationships: Arthur Parker/Original Male Character(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr. Crowe/Georgiana Lambe
Comments: 308
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for finding my little corner of the Sanditon world! This is my first fic, and the story is laced with our favorite moments from the show, along with real life experiences of mine, plus the always loved *hopefully well-done* smut. I hope to do you all proud!

Keep Me Safe

Chapter 1 

Forty-five dollars. That’s how much money Charlotte Heywood had left in her wallet after the two bus tickets and gas station food she’d been living off of the past three days. Had it really only been three days ago that she was a happily engaged young woman? She was the town darling, the Mayor’s oldest daughter; engaged to one of the town’s most promising young attorneys….. “No, best not to dwell on those thoughts anymore” thought Charlotte. Those days were behind her now, and as long as she kept moving they would stay that way.  
As her fellow passengers grew fewer and fewer, Charlotte grew more anxious. For as antisocial as she had seemed, the crowded bus had been her personal sanctuary. She was hidden there, one of many. No one who knew her would have ever thought to look for her in a crowd like that. No, being the mayor’s daughter for the last 10 years had lent Charlotte a polished set of friends who wouldn’t deign to be seen on public transportation. She felt safe enough in the crowds.  
The bus was nearing its final destination as twilight set in. She had finally reached her destination; the small seaside village of Sanditon. She had seen an advertisement promoting the development of the town in one of her father’s many newspapers, and had asked about its prospects. Her father, having been content to remain in his hometown of Willingdon (or at least within a five mile radius) for nearly his entire life, declared it a fanciful notion that would surely not come to much, as the idea of seaside resorts had gone out of fashion the way that cravats had. It was with this in mind that Charlotte had planned her escape.  
As she departed the bus for the final time, she felt grateful that she had the forethought to discreetly reach out to a local real estate agent and procure a small apartment over some local businesses in town. She may not have much in the way of liquid assets, but she would have a place to sleep and a hot shower after days on the bus!  
She was to meet her leasing agent outside the main strip, just a few blocks from the bus station, so she grabbed her duffle bag and headed out.

“You must be Miss Heywood!” said a kind looking woman in a smart pantsuit. “I’m Mary Parker, we spoke via email. Welcome to Sanditon. Have you had a chance to look around?” As she asked, Mary took in the well worn-in clothes, and deep circles under Charlotte’s eyes and let out a quick gasp. “My goodness, please forgive me! You look exhausted. Let’s get you settled and perhaps save the pleasantries for later.”  
Charlotte was deeply grateful for Mary’s practicalities, and was quick to thank her.  
“Thank you for all of your help the past two weeks. I was so worried when you said there wasn’t much available to rent this close to the summer season. How did such a place open up? I hope it wasn’t an inconvenience for you.”  
Mary looked slightly embarrassed as she said, “I did want to apologize about that, as I fear I may have misled you a bit. Your apartment belongs to my brother-in-law Sidney, but he’s in the process of looking for a new home for himself. I may have convinced him to stay with us and use the additional rent income as a bolster for his down payment. I hope it won’t be too much trouble for you. There is one other matter with the apartment, as it’s over the businesses” Mary took a breath and had the good grace to be slightly embarrassed. “It’s directly over the town’s Taekwondo school, and sometimes the noises carry. I’ve already reduced your monthly rent by 15% to compensate you for such an inconvenience, but I’m afraid there just wasn’t anything else available on such short notice.”

Charlotte took a minute to process this new information. “A taekwondo school you say… hmm. That’s a form of martial arts, right? As in self-defense?” At Charlotte's tone, Mary looked up sharply. Realizing she may have given too much away, Charlotte doubled back on her words, adding, with an air of flippancy that she had been perfecting for weeks, “you know, as a young woman living on her own, perhaps it would be a smart choice to learn a thing or two.” She wasn’t sure if Mary bought this excuse or not, but mercifully Mary didn’t pursue that line of thinking. In fact, she seemed to change the subject all at once. “Charlotte, since your bus got into town so late, and I know you haven’t had time to make a run to the market - just down at the corner if you didn’t see it - perhaps you’d like to join me and my family for dinner this evening?”  
Charlotte was slightly taken aback, this type of kindness was reserved for her mother’s Jane Austen novels as far as she was concerned. But Mary was right, she was famished, and knowing that once she was afforded the luxury of a bed again, she wouldn’t want to leave for something as mundane as groceries. “That would be lovely, Mary. Thank you so much! I would love to grab a quick shower and change first, but if you could leave me your address, I could meet you there.”  
“Of course dear, I’ll add it to the memo board in the kitchen...Oh! I haven’t even shown you the apartment yet. Gracious me, I must apologize. You seem to be the type of person that one just instantly befriends. I can’t seem to keep my mind on task today! Here are your keys, welcome to your new home!”  
Charlotte had expected a modest one bedroom apartment, or maybe even a studio. After all, she didn’t have much to her name, and had told Mary that in their emails back and forth. She was unprepared for what was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

*********************************************************

“Holy shit” thought Charlotte as she stepped through the door at the top of the stairs. She looked at Mary who was decidedly NOT looking at Charlotte. “Really Mary, there must have been a mistake!” Charlotte was desperately looking for a way out that would save Mary’s pride and her pocketbook, as she looked around at the most spacious set of rooms that she’d ever seen outside of magazines. The door opened into a spacious room of sandstone walls, the mortar applied generously to the interior walls in a very decorative style. The high ceilings were accentuated by the dark wooden beams that ran lengthwise across the space and seemed to match the Mahogany floors. The back wall was dominated by a chef’s kitchen. Glossy white cabinets with dark hardware gleamed, a 6 burner stove with a full sized oven rested under a mahogany vent hood while the giant island in the middle boasted seating for 6, a prep sink, and a wine fridge that was fully stocked. All surfaces were covered with a gleaming marble countertop that would have cost about the same as Charlotte's old Mustang!  
“Mary! I - I don’t mean to be rude, but I asked for something simple. There’s absolutely no way I can afford a place like this, discount or no.” Charlotte’s shoulders sagged as she said this last part. She was unused to the feel of shame when it came to money, and was self-aware enough to dislike herself for it.  
Mary smiled kindly and reached out her hand. “Well my dear, I had a thought about that as well. In one of your emails you mentioned that you would be looking for a job here in town, and I happen to be in need of a new receptionist for the agency. Would you permit me to be so bold as to offer you the job? I know from our emails that you’re quite loquacious and I think that would only benefit a business where our words can make or break a sale! I’d be willing to negotiate with you on a salary if you’d be willing to work for room and board for a short time.”  
At this, Charlotte was more than eager to agree! She may have been 23, but because of her father’s position, she had never had a real job, and was very anxious to prove herself. She quickly agreed.

Once Mary left her address on the “memo board” (which turned out to be a large wall that defined the space between the living room and kitchen) covered in chalkboard paint, she informed Charlotte that there was a powder room just off the living room in the hallway which led into the bedroom and master bath. With a cheery “See you soon!” Mary left to prepare her family for their guest. Charlotte headed into her new room, and was surprised to see a very large four-poster bed dominating the space. She had been prepared for a modern look in here as well, but was instantly more at home in the comfort of the solid looking pieces in the room. Dark wood made it clear that these pieces were an old set that had not been purchased with the current design trends in mind, but that only endeared them in her heart more thoroughly. She wanted to see it all, and as she was wandering the space, she giggled to herself, “Mother would be so proud. I’m finally taking a ‘Turn about the room!’” At the thought of obliging her mother, her thoughts turned sad. She needed a good cry, but she was loath to go to a dinner party looking splotchy, so instead she stripped off her travel-worn clothes and headed to the shower.  
“Of course it’s the most amazing shower I’ve ever seen. Why would it be anything less?” Charlotte walked into the glass enclosure and onto the most relaxing shower pan of smooth river stones. There was a formidable looking set of knobs on the wall in front of her, and upon experimenting, she discovered that she could have a rainwater spray directly from the ceiling, a handheld shower wand, and four different sprays from the sides. She reveled in the water’s refreshing sprays until the water ran cool, then decided to drip dry while she sorted through her meager choices to wear to dinner. She chose her outfit, a simple blue t-shirt and white cotton skirt that flowed nicely, and then went to dry her hair.

The sound of the hair dryer covered the sound of the front door closing, and the footsteps that drew nearer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets the owner of her new apartment, and it doesn't go quite how she planned. We also meet the rest of Mary's family and set the tone for Charlotte's time in Sanditon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those reading early! I'm trying to keep the story flowing quickly so you have more to enjoy! Thank you all so much for your feedback and support. I'll try to make you proud!

Chapter 2

Charlotte had gotten used to the feeling of being watched. It was a singular sensation that started with a tingle in her neck and worked its way quickly throughout her entire body. Since leaving home, she had gotten the feeling three times, once at the bus station when she purchased her ticket, at one of the gas stations they stopped at along the way, and now as she dried her hair. As soon as she realized the chills she had were nothing to do with the air of the apartment and everything to do with the feeling of eyes on her, she slowly stood straighter and gripped the hair dryer tightly. “It’s nothing, just an unfamiliar place, that’s all. Courage, Charlotte!” she chided herself. She was almost convinced that she was being silly, when she saw a dark figure lounging on the window seat of the bedroom. With a scream, Charlotte threw the hairdryer as hard as she could at her would-be assailant.   
The figure managed to catch the hairdryer before it hit him, but he was not so quick to stop the cord, and the plug end whipped up at the sudden stop and left a three prong gash along his neck. “What the FUCK?” a man’s voice growled loudly. “How dare you have the gall to assault me, when this is MY house and you’re clearly squatting?!?” the man spit out.   
“Squatting? Your house?? But - but Mary gave me the keys just this afternoon.” Charlotte’s voice trailed off into a whisper as she realized that she had opted to drip dry instead of towel off after her shower, and was now standing stark naked in front of who she could only assume was Mr. Sidney Parker, Mary’s brother-in-law. She knew she had two choices; one: close the door and beg him to leave, or two: put on a brave façade and go retrieve her clothes from the end of the bed. Charlotte had always chosen to believe in ordinary acts of bravery, especially in the face of fear. And in the past few weeks she had learned how to control her fears, at least outwardly. So she squared up her shoulders, tossed her hair behind her, and strutted out into the room for her clothes.

Sidney Parker was not immune to beautiful women. But he refused to acknowledge the one before him, even in her state of undress. She wouldn’t know what to make of this. Was it that she wasn’t to his taste, or was it that he had seen so many women that one more meant nothing? No no, best to let her make assumptions than to give away that he had watched her put on quite the show as she was drying her hair, (quite by accident!) and that he was halfway in love with her just from that. Her quick response to defend herself went a long way to endearing her to himself as well, although a fair amount of the pride he felt in this still unknown girl was dampened when the plug of the hairdryer smacked him across the neck. If he were being honest with himself, he’d admit that he probably deserved it for staying once he realized she was naked. But Sidney was a proud man, and so he felt no need to demonize himself when the clear issue was this girl - fine fine, woman, he admitted to himself begrudgingly - who was in his apartment, very clearly making herself at home.   
“Perhaps while you dress yourself, you might tell me who the hell you are and why you’re in my apartment, before I feel the need to call the authorities?”

At the mention of law enforcement, Charlotte visibly shuddered and quickly told Sidney the same story she had been feeding Mary in her emails. “My name is Charlotte Heywood, and I've recently moved here from Willingden. My parents passed away and I’m afraid there wasn’t much left for me but bad memories at home, so I’m here to start over again. I leased this place from Mary Parker last week. She just showed me up less than an hour ago. I had no idea you’d be here or I never would have agreed to this. Mary did say she’d cleared it with you, or rather she mentioned you would be staying with her and the rest of your family for the time being.” 

At this information, Sidney let out a sigh and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “Why didn’t I call her back after those three messages?” he asked himself. To Charlotte he said, “Well then, if I know Mary, she’s already invited you for dinner. Might I presume that is what you were getting ready for when I disturbed you?”   
"Umm, I-" Charlotte was desperately trying to follow this new train of thought. She was unprepared for a civil conversation in her current state.   
"Forgive me," Sidney said. "I'll step out while you finish….getting ready" at this he gave her body a slow, salacious once over and she slow smile settled on his face. "I might wait for you, and perhaps I could accompany you to dinner. It appears I have some things to discuss with my brother and sister-in-law." Without waiting for her response, Sidney left the room. 

"What the hell?!?" Charlotte thought as the door clicked closed. She reached for her clothes and realized that her hands were shaking so hard that she needed to clasp them together to make them stop. Taking deep breaths, she quickly pulled on her outfit. She unconsciously adjusted her blue satin bra underneath her t-shirt and then scolded herself when she realized she was preening for that- that MAN! "Girl, don't go there. Red flags all over with that one! Plus, Mary would surely never approve, and we like Mary. She's basically the only friend we have here."   
With this in mind, she quickly finished dressing, added some simple lip gloss and a quick swipe of mascara and headed out the door.

Sidney was sitting on the couch, facing away from her and checking the voice-mail of his cell phone. Since he hadn't noticed her entrance to the room, Charlotte took this moment to look at him objectively. He was tall, with dark hair that seemed curly, although it was cut quite short so it was hard to tell the exact texture. His face wasn't traditionally handsome, with heavy eyebrows, ears that stuck out just a little at their tops, and a wide, full set of lips. His jaw was chiseled, and covered with dark stubble. She could see the muscles clenching as he listened to his messages, presumably conveying his frustration with something. She continued her observations as she lowered her gaze. The arm holding the phone was quite a nice specimen of muscle. His dark t-shirt seemed to cling to his bicep in a very nice way, and made Charlotte wonder what else might be hiding under the soft, thin fabric.  
At this, she felt confused and slightly embarrassed, so she cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Well then, you come together nicely after all" Sidney said, giving her a quick look. "Best be off, I don't want to keep you from your dinner any longer. Shall we?"  
As they walked towards the door, Charlotte grew more anxious. She truly loved the apartment, and gave it what she hoped wouldn't be a final look as they walked out. She had counted on a place to stay, and wasn't looking forward to having to move on so quickly, especially with no additional funds at present. It would be damned inconvenient to have to start all over again.

As they walked together in what seemed to be companionable silence, Charlotte steeled herself to a very awkward family dinner. She already knew that she wouldn’t contest Sidney’s claim on the space, and she was only hopeful that Mary might give her back her down payment and first month’s rent in cash so she could avoid needing to deal with a bank.   
From down the street, a car’s engine roared and the tires squealed as it sped around the corner just behind the pair. At the sudden noise, Charlotte jumped and grew increasingly more pale as the seconds passed. Sidney realized that she was no longer next to him, and turned to see Charlotte frozen to her spot on the sidewalk, a look of pure terror on her face. Quickly he hurried back to her side and reached his arms out to hold her upright. His strong arms caught her just as her legs gave out. 

**********************************************************

Charlotte was aware of movement. She could feel the air around her swaying, and yet she could not understand why it was happening. As she worked to make her eyes open, she realized that her view was one of the unobstructed sky. “Shouldn’t there be angels? Or Pearly Gates if I’m dead then. How did he find me? At least it was quick.” All these thoughts she had rapid-fire, as she attempted to understand what she was seeing and why. As she processed her thoughts, she realized that she was also hearing some slight grunts and heavy breathing, and that SHE was swaying, not the air. She forced her brain and body to cooperate as she forced her head to lift. She was being held, no not just held, carried. And by none other than Mr. Sidney Parker.   
“Oh God, what happened to me? Please set me down!” Charlotte was mortified. She quickly realized that she must have fainted. Not from exertion, but from fear. “It was just a car. Probably a local teen showing off his new hot-rod, no reason to freak out like this!”   
Sidney was quick to set her back on her feet, but he was slow to release her. The way she had collapsed so quickly had shaken him, and he felt suddenly very protective of this young woman. He was still frustrated at Mary’s presumption, but he knew he would give this girl the space. Hell from her look of fear right before she fell, he’d volunteer to sleep on the couch if it would keep that look off her face. He had always felt the need to protect those smaller than himself. It’s why he had chosen the life he had. And this girl clearly needed protection from something.   
While he had carried her, they had made some progress on their journey towards the Parker home, and were now just around the corner from the largest home on Trafalgar Street. Charlotte could see the impressive architecture of the house already, and she quickly realized that Mary was so generous with her rental agreement because she could be. The Parkers were clearly well off. 

Knocking twice, and then letting himself into the large, stately house, Sidney beckoned Charlotte to follow him. “Mary, Tom!” Sidney called out “Can one of you grab a glass of water and seat for your guest, she’s a bit out of sorts!” Mary came quickly down the hall and was shocked to see Sidney all but carrying Miss Heywood into the parlor.   
“Gracious, what’s happened? Is she hurt? How are you with her? What - “  
Sidney cut her off in an attempt to explain without causing any of the women in his presence more stress or embarrassment.   
“I returned to my home to find Miss Heywood making herself at home, in my home. After her shock of seeing me, we realized that the miscommunication was between myself and you, and as you had already invited Charlotte to dinner, I offered to escort her. Which turned out to be a good thing, as she had a slight scare along the way here. I simply helped her from there.”

Charlotte looked stoically at her hands to hide her worries about being homeless in a new town while Sidney talked. When she finally raised her head, Mary looked so upset at the trouble she had cause that Charlotte felt the need to speak up. “Mary, I understand you were just trying to help. I’m sorry I was so adamant about needing a place. I didn't mean to pressure you into displacing your own brother-in-law. I’ll head back and pack my things and be out of your hair. Only, would it be possible to get my deposit back- “  
“That’s not necessary” Sidney interjected. I'm more than capable of staying here. The apartment is leased for the month, is it not? I’m sure we can figure something out in the meantime. After all, if I had checked in sooner, I wouldn’t have cut my trip short and this wouldn’t even be an issue.”

“Well now, what’s all this?” said a tall, well-dressed man with a large smile. “Sidney! How are you here? Your last text said you’d be away another two weeks at least.”   
“Tom,” Sidney smiled, “good to see you too brother” They both chuckled at this. As Mary and Sidney explained the mix-up to Tom, Charlotte couldn’t help but feeling like she was superfluous to the conversation. As she looked around, she saw two small, blonde heads peeking around the door. She gave a small wave and a sweet smile to the little girls, who giggled and waved back. They needed no more invitation than this to come bouncing into the room and join Charlotte on the couch. “Hi, I’m Alicia, this is Jenny and you are SUPER pretty!” “Are you here with Uncle Sidney? Are you in LOOOOOVE?” asked the smaller girl.  
“Children! Don’t be so rude” scolded Mary. “No no, they’re fine.” assured Charlotte. “I have several younger - cousins” she stuttered “and so I’m used to the inquisitive minds of little girls!”

At this little Jenny grabbed Charlotte by the hand and proceeded to escort her to the dining room, where their brothers Henry and baby James were seated and waiting less than patiently for their food. The group was seated, and the meal was served in the familiar style that large families use, dishes were passed around the table, and you were free to take what you wanted and pass what you didn't. It was the first time in almost a month that Charlotte felt herself relax fully and even enjoy herself.

After dinner, the children were sent up to wash and get ready for bed, while the adults returned to the parlor for what Charlotte hoped would be an enlightening conversation. "Forgive me for not saying this earlier, Mr. Parker, but thank you for catching me. I'm so embarrassed at my behavior. I'm sure it's just being so tired from my trip."  
Sidney didn't believe her for a second. He had seen the fear in her eyes before she fainted, but he chose not to embarrass her more by addressing this. Yet.

They finished their evening, and as Sidney hadn't thought to bring a bag with him, he offered to walk Charlotte back and collect his things.  
When they returned to the building, the taekwondo school window was lit up and Charlotte could see children and teenagers practicing a series of moves along with a gentlemen who must be the class instructor. Sidney looked through the window and nodded at the man. Noticing this, Charlotte assumed they must be acquainted, since they would be practically neighbors and vowed to look into beginners classes on Monday after her first day work for Mary’s leasing agency.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte takes the weekend to get acquainted with Sanditon  
> Charlotte's first day of work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked the headcanon that Mary would have done so much more for Charlotte if it were in her power. My story has a lot of that!

CHAPTER 3

The weekend passed quickly as Charlotte explored her new home. A quick look around the kitchen revealed an immediate need to make a trip to the market. Coffee was a must if she was going to survive, and some food staples wouldn’t be a bad idea either. Knowing she would be walking with her purchases for a while, she wanted to keep her trip concise. She wrote out her list and threw on a comfy t-shirt and a pair of faded and well worn jean shorts and headed off down the street for her necessities. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked in through the window of the taekwondo and realized that they held   
Saturday classes as well. She recognized little Alicia and Jenny Parker, but couldn’t see any instructor to know if it was the same man as last night. No matter, Charlotte thought. Until she worked out a salary and rental agreement with Mary on Monday, she couldn’t entertain the thought of signing up for anything, and she knew she had to make her $45 last a week.   
She was a smart shopper, having been responsible for tending to her father’s household after mother passed away. She was able to get her coffee, two dozen eggs, milk, bread, and two pounds of chicken, and she even had enough left to get a new razor and some shampoo. She missed smelling like herself, and then giggled at her frivolity.   
She made it back home and put her humble purchases away, then headed out again to truly explore all of Sanditon’s delights. Tom had been raving about the quality of their beach, and since she came in on the bus, she had yet to even see the ocean yet. The weather wasn’t quite right for her to need a bathing suit yet, so she planned only to walk around in the surf today.   
As she came around the base of the cliff, she gasped at the beauty that was before her. A pristine beach lay ahead, the sand was smooth at first, but she could see a few larger outcroppings of rock further down and she could only assume those areas would be more rocky. The waves were gentle today, and lapped contentedly up onto the beach without force or threat. There were a few families walking, and one notable exception working together amicably on a large sandcastle.  
As Charlotte kept walking, she came closer to the small coves. While she enjoyed people watching, she felt like being alone at the moment. They had planned their honeymoon on the beach. She was supposed to be planning for sand, palm trees, and piña coladas, and seeing this beach, however beautiful - but not tropical, had put her off of her good mood rather quickly. That must have been why she didn’t notice the discarded jeans and large men’s boots stashed behind a large flat rock. Or why she wasn’t aware that the splashing she was hearing didn’t match the pattern of the calm waves she was watching. Suddenly before her there was a shimmer. Light reflecting off of something that hadn’t been there a moment ago. Charlotte pulled her thoughts together, and realized that what she was looking at was a very ripped, very naked Sidney Parker.   
The water sluiced off his body in the most tantalizing way and for a moment Charlotte forgot herself and simply gawked.   
“Well this is a surprise” Sidney said dryly. “You do seem to be everywhere all of the sudden, don’t you?” He was taken aback to see Charlotte shudder at his words, and worried that he had taken his joke too far. But before he could apologize, Charlotte threw a quick “Forgive me!” over her shoulder and was gone, running back up the coast as fast as she could.

That evening, back in the apartment and with the door firmly locked, Charlotte indulged herself in the cry she had been holding onto for the last 4 days. She knew that Sunday would be a day of quiet for herself, and she was confident that the redness and puffiness around her eyes would be gone by Monday. Charlotte fell asleep to the faint sounds of thumps and a strange sounding cry at regular intervals carrying up from the taekwondo school below. 

Sunday passed in a blur of tissues, and after a quick call to Mary for the building’s WiFi password, a binge of comfort shows on her laptop. Charlotte forced herself to make some eggs and toast around 4pm after a particularly hard crying jag that she chose to blame on the incomplete finale of her favorite show instead of her real life problems. Those were done as far as she was concerned. As long as she kept her head down and her mouth shut, everything was fine. It had to be.  
She took another comforting shower, and even though she knew the chances were low, closed the bathroom door and brought her pajamas with her, just in case. Freshly washed, shaved, and dried, she donned her favorite fluffy pajama pants and sleep shirt and crawled into bed. She knew all of her tears had taken a lot out of her, and she had a busy and exciting day ahead of her tomorrow.

*************************************

Monday morning came early for Charlotte. She had always been an early riser, and in her haste to get to sleep the night before, she had forgotten to pull the curtains closed on the large window in the bedroom. Rather than start her day annoyed, Charlotte brewed a pot of her favorite coffee and settled into the large padded window seat to admire the dawn as it broke over the buildings of her new home. Sanditon was very much still in the development stage, or perhaps a re-development as it were. There were buildings that seemed as if they had been in place for hundreds of years, and others that showed the distinct look of mid-century architecture she was familiar with from Willingden. Along the far end of the beach was a promenade, and behind that what looked like the half-finished construction of a set of apartments, or perhaps a hotel.   
As the sun climbed, Charlotte dressed in her outfit from dinner at Mary’s again and headed out for her first day of work. She didn’t know exactly how she would be put to use, but she was prepared to help however she could, eager to prove her value to the woman who had been so kind to her when she needed it the most. On her way out, she noted that the taekwondo school was dark. No early classes for her then, she thought off-handedly as she passed,

Mary Parker’s offices were housed in a simple building just one block off the main road in town. They were simply, but elegantly furnished. The lobby was warm and inviting and smelled faintly of lemongrass and lavender, and another muskier smell that Charlotte couldn’t place, but immediately liked. There was no one at the front desk to check in with, but Charlotte noticed that the phone lines were lit up and two of them showed red for already on hold. She wasn’t sure exactly what to do, but didn’t want to appear slacking, so she stepped around the desk and picked up the line. “Good morning, Parker Real Estate, how can I help you?”   
For the next twenty minutes Charlotte was able to transfer calls to the appropriate line thanks to a very handy list of agent extensions that was posted next to the computer and phone. As she had no official credentials yet, she couldn’t get into the computer system, but she was trying her best to be helpful. She was a little surprised that Mary, or anyone else for that matter, hadn’t been out to see who kept pushing calls through, and she remembered from visits to her father’s office how to set the phones to voicemail, so she did, and then proceeded to go off in search of someone who could tell her what she was supposed to do. 

From down a long hallway, Charlotte heard voices getting progressively louder. They weren’t yelling per se, but they were clearly not the sounds of a pleasant conversation. After the last time, Charlotte was scared to intrude, but she really didn’t have another option as she really needed to find Mary for some direction. As she got closer to the door, she saw that this was in fact the office of one Mary Parker, so she sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
At once it was pulled open with a look of annoyance by one Sidney Parker. “Charlotte!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I have somewhere to be, but good luck on your first day.”  
Mary looked at her watch and realizing that she had kept Charlotte waiting nearly half an hour was instantly apologetic. “I can’t believe I wasn’t there to greet you this morning, I simply lost all sense of time when Sidney came to tell me… Oh, nevermind you’re here and I need to show you around and to your desk!” As they came back up to the front of the offices, Mary realized that the phones had finally stopped ringing.   
“Oh no, something must be wrong with the phone lines. This is the first time since Diana resigned her position that it hasn’t been ringing off the hook!” Charlotte was quick to reassure Mary that she had set the phones to “away” and that all calls were currently being routed to the company’s voicemail. “Charlotte! You’re already proving to me that this was the perfect choice! When my sister-in-law told me she was leaving to follow her dream of becoming a yogi, of course I wished her well, but I won’t lie, I was worried about my business. It seems like you’ve been doing this and quite well for a while.” Charlotte merely nodded, so as not to give too much away.   
Mary continued, “Aside from the phones, which you clearly understand, I will need you to file contracts for our current lease-holders, and there may be times when you’ll need to accompany me on site visits on the properties we’re listing for sale. Two sets of eyes is always better than one on a new property. As for the door, simply greet people as they come in and call the appropriate agent they’re here to meet with, you’ll be given each agent’s schedule for the following week on Friday evenings, and as things change, they will update you. We’re a small office, just Tom, myself, and Tom’s younger brother Arthur are here on a regular basis. We have three other agents who do most of their work from home, but do come in for any appointments. If calls come in simply route them as you need to…” Mary ran down the list of   
Charlotte’s duties and then left her to get started. 

Three hours later, Charlotte realized that she hadn’t brought lunch, and she was famished after not eating much the day before. She ran to ask Mary how long her lunch break was, and upon receiving an hour, made a quick dash back to the apartment. As she got closer to her building, she noticed that the windows of the taekwondo school were still dark, but there was a door open at the back and she could see the light shining out into the studio. “I wonder if that’s the owner” Charlotte asked herself , but knew her curiosity would have to wait until later, as she needed to hurry back. 

By the end of her day, Charlotte’s back hurt, and she had more paper cuts on her fingers than she’d ever had in her life. But for the first time in her adult life, she felt like she had something that was all her own. Mary called Charlotte into her office to discuss the rental and payment agreement. Charlotte was hopeful, but hesitant. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the opportunity, but she couldn’t really afford to have such a great apartment if she couldn’t afford to feed herself and replenish the scant wardrobe she brought with her.   
“I’ll be frank,” Mary said. “I can already see that you’re a natural at this type of work. Our schedules are more organized than they’ve been in months, and two different clients mentioned how warm and friendly you were on the phone. Diana is a dear, but this was never supposed to be long term for her. I know I don’t know that much about your situation, but I would love to offer you the position. I could offer $15 an hour for your time here, and we could negotiate that your rent would be $850 a month…..my dear is something wrong?”  
Mary had stopped talking at the look on Charlotte’s face. She had expected some hesitation on the girl’s part, but nothing like the shock that was showing itself now. 

Charlotte had always been pretty good with numbers, but she was quickly tabulating in her mind. Her numbers might not be exact, but she knew that this would be the most money she had ever had. She also knew that Mary was skewing the amounts in her favor, but she couldn’t figure out why. “Sorry Mary, but there’s no way my work here would warrant that kind of pay, and I’m no real estate agent, but that apartment could rent for double that amount and no one would bat an eye. I’m sorry, but I can’t accept this. I just -” 

Mary looked at Charlotte, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and sighed. “Charlotte, around here we value our employees. We pay them fairly for the work that they do. And if I may say so, I noticed you didn’t bring much with you. Everyone needs a little boost sometimes, and the Parker family gave me mine. It’s my duty as a Parker and a woman to help another if I think I can. Please, just try it my way and see how it works out. Perhaps you find the apartment not to your taste, or the position, and then we can surely work something out, but my dear, please let me do this for you.”  
Charlotte didn’t know what to say, so she simply nodded and swallowed hard.  
“Oh, and besides” Mary added as she locked up for the night, Sidney set the amount for the rent. It’s his apartment after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the steam is coming! The next chapter will dig into Sidney's mind a bit, but soon our couple will feel some heat!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets the taekwondo school owner and enjoys - or endures her first class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words! This story is so much fun to write, and it means the world to me that you're enjoying it!

CHAPTER 4

"That self-righteous ASS!" Charlotte all but screamed to herself as she stomped toward the apartment. "Who does he think he is, playing with my life this way? Well clearly he wants something, and he thinks this is his way in." As she got closer to her building her thoughts took a small detour down a very interesting road. "Hmm, I wonder if maybe he DID like what he saw Friday night. I know I certainly liked what I saw on Saturday before he went and ruined things by opening his mouth. Maybe this is his way of getting into my pants. It's certainly less direct than when - no. Charlotte, don't. Don't think about him anymore. Ugh…..I really need to find a way to manage my frustration. I wonder if the school is open yet?"  
Coming closer, she could hear the grunts and sharp shouts from the sidewalk "Ai-ya!" Sounds that had become almost familiar in the last two days. She stored her frustration with Sidney in the back of her mind, and went in to see about some self-defence classes. There in the front row of parents watching their children, was Tom Parker. He immediately recognized his dinner guest and made his way over to say hello. “Miss Heywood, what a pleasure to see you here! Are you here about the apartment? There’s no trouble I hope!”   
She was confused and it clearly showed on her face. “Why on earth would I come here about the - “ 

At that moment, a deep, booming voice called a strange word that seemed to signal something. All of the students who had been practicing stopped what they were doing and formed a line along the edge of the workout mats. They stood stock still, and the smallest of the students seemed to quiver. From fear, or excitement Charlotte wondered? Because at that moment, she wasn’t sure which emotion was most prevalent in herself. She would know that voice anywhere it seemed, even after only a few short days.   
“Excellent class everyone, I expect you all to keep practicing your forms, and I’ll see you again on Wednesday. Chah-reot.” (The students stood stock-straight). “Kyeong-neh” (the students all bowed).   
As Alicia and Jenny left the mat and came over to their father, Sidney followed them in his instructors uniform. “Miss Heywood, you’re always popping up where least expected. To what do we owe the pleasure?”   
“Mr. Parker, what are YOU doing here?” Her total surprise was apparent as he came closer to their small group. “Uncle Sidney!! Did you see me? I hit all my targets today!” Alicia was positivly glowing at her achievement and Charlotte could see that Sidney was indeed a very proud uncle.  
“I did, you girls have come a long way in your training. Now be good and go gather your things so you’re not late for dinner.”   
“Now then Miss Heywood,”   
“It’s Charlotte, please!”  
“Well here in the Do-Jahng, we address everyone formally as a sign of respect, but I suppose I can let it slide for the moment. Now, was there something I could help you with? Is there an issue with the apartment?” Charlotte had momentarily forgotten why she had come; distracted by the deep V of Sidney’s open uniform she had an almost unobstructed view of his muscled chest, which was covered with a light sheen of sweat. There was a bead of the salty moisture rolling down that Charlotte could not look away from as it headed lower and lower.  
Sidney cleared his throat, bringing Charlotte’s eyes up in a most embarrassing way!   
“Umm, yes. Sorry! I was actually here to speak to the owner about something.” Charlotte didn’t want to embarrass herself any more, and she knew she needed to get away from Sidney before she was tempted to stare again. After all, from the brief meeting at the cove, she knew just how much muscle was hiding under there!  
“Were you now? Well I believe he can be found in his office in the back between classes, let me show you the way.” Sidney said with a smirk as he threw a farell wave over his shoulder to Tom and the girls. As they reached the office door, Sidney decided to have just a little more fun with Charlotte. She deserved it after stopping his heart twice now; the first being when she fainted, and the second when she walked into the Do-Jahng just now. Sidney couldn’t explain it, but little Miss Heywood was pulling at strings in his head and heart that he thought had been severed a long time ago. And to be frank, he wasn’t sure he liked the feeling.  
“The owner should be in there, but let me go check. I’ll announce you and then you can come in in about 30 seconds or so. I should warn you though, he doesn’t alway respond well to interruptions.”   
Charlotte watched as Sidney slid in the door and closed it, feeling apprehensive about the possibility of being met with unfriendliness. She was surprised by this, as he had always smiled and waved when he would see her pass by the window, but perhaps that was because it wasn’t an interruption. Oh well, her 30 seconds were up, and it was now or never.

Charlotte knocked on the office door, and was surprised when it was Sidney’s voice beckoning her inside. As she opened the door, she felt her stomach tighten and the breath caught in her throat. The office was a shrine. All four walls were covered. the three she could see were covered in pictures and medals. The pictures were all of Sidney, from the small 4 x 6 home prints and polaroids that showed him as a small boy just starting out, all the way to a framed 8 x 10 of him standing next to who she could only assume was a very important member of the taekwondo community given the fanciness of his robes. as she slowly let herself into the room, she realized the wall behind her held certificates and what looked like a rainbow of colored belts in various states of worn-out tied to a special kind of display board. A second display board held five additional belts, all black.   
“You - YOU’RE the owner? Well thanks for making me feel like an idiot!” Charlotte clamped her hand over her mouth at her outburst. This wasn’t going well, and she was very much aware of that. “Well, umm, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that you owned the school. Mary never mentioned it.” Sidney smiled at Mary’s name. “Yes, she knows I value the school and my privacy. I would have been surprised if she HAD told you of my involvement. Now, I’m sure you’re not just here to chat, so what can I do for you?”   
Charlotte took a deep, steadying breath and began. “I’m interested in taking some beginners classes. I figure a girl in a strange place all alone needs to know how to protect herself when she doesn’t have a hairdryer handy.” At this, a small smile played on both of their lips as they remembered their first meeting. Sidney thought through her reasoning, and agreed with her. It would certainly go a long way towards removing that jumpy, anxious look she always seemed to have. Oh she tried to hide it, hell she probably did hide it from most people, but Sidney knew the signs. He’d seen them before. He cleared his throat and shook off the memories that haunted him before speaking. “I think that would be a great idea. We have a beginners class that begins at 8pm tonight actually. It’s mostly adults, but there are a few teenagers who drop in from time to time once summer rolls around. The class enrollment will pick up a bit once the summer beach crowd gets to town in a few weeks, so if you want to be sure of a spot, I’d sign up sooner than later.”   
Charlotte was torn, she had her plan, but did she really intend to commit to something like this, when she may have to run again? “Screw it” she muttered under her breath. “Okay, yes. Let’s do this.”

Sidney raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t question it further. He handed her a clip-board to fill out some paperwork. When she got to the section about injuries and emergency contacts she froze. Sidney noticed only because the scratching of the pen stopped and when he looked up at her, she had wrapped her arms around herself and was shaking. Immediately Sidney came around the desk and wrapped his arms around her. “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay” he said. He was completely baffled at what was happening, but he knew he couldn’t let himself be distracted by how perfectly Charlotte seemed to fit in his arms, or how amazing it was when she gave in to his comfort enough to wrap her arms around his waist and pull herself closer. He was sure it was a reflex, nothing more, but he was having a hard time not letting his imagination run wild with the fantasies playing out in his head. Most notibly the ones where he cleared the contents of his desk with one hand while he lay her across it….

A knock on the office door broke them out of the separate, yet equally strong inner thoughts, and the instructor that Charlotte recognized poked his head in. “Sorry sir, but the next class is about to start, would you like me to lead it, or will you be out?”  
“Babers, come in for a second. This is Miss Charlotte Heywood. She’s going to be joining the adult white belts tonight. Miss Heywood, this is Mark Babington. He was my first employee and he’s also one of my oldest friends.” He gestured to the wall of pictures and Charlotte noticed a picture of young Sidney in a padded helmet with boxing gloves on next to another boy who she quickly inferred was Mark. “How do you do Mark” she asked politely “I didn’t mean to keep Sidney from his classes. I’ll be on my way. It seems I need to change before tonight.” Charlotte bolted from the office before another word was spoken. Mark looked at his friend and shook his head. “‘Sidney….Sidney, Oh Sidney’” he said in a high pitched voice that was clearly meant to impersonate Charlotte. “Good God man, what did I just walk into? You haven’t held a woman in a decade, or at least not one you didn’t pick up at the bar. And you never let anyone under this roof call you Sidney!”   
Sidney wasn’t exactly sure himself, but he knew one thing. He needed to pull himself together before she was back at 8 o’clock. 

********************************************

“Shit, Shit, SHIT!” Charlotte screamed. Her bedroom looked like a tornado had blown through, which was very impressive since she only had a single dufflebag’s worth of clothes to her name at the moment. And of course, none of the clothes she had brought were workout clothes. The closest she’d found was a pair of sweatpants that she had cut into shorts to sleep in, and a high-necked one piece swimsuit that she was contemplating using to hide the fact that she hadn’t brought a sports bra. She didn’t know much about taekwondo, but she didn’t think it was wise to trust a regular bra to hold her D cups in place during vigorous movement. “Well I guess I know what my first paycheck is going towards” she thought with a grimace. It was 7:30 and she had taken the time to eat some eggs, and then taken the longest shower possible to try and calm her nerves. She never did finish filling out the paperwork, and knew that it would come up again tonight. “I need to come up with a fake relative. It might even be worth it to invest in another burner phone just to have a number to it. I think the market had some. Maybe I’ll run and buy one before class. $20 should be enough.”   
She slipped on her makeshift workout clothes, threw on a t-shirt and headed down the street as quickly as possible.   
The small burner phone was tucked away in her purse as she entered the school. She had concocted the perfect ‘family member’ for the paperwork, and was even working out a voicemail greeting as she walked in the building. She still had a few minutes before her class was supposed to begin, and she took that time to look around the room. It was large, she noticed. She could see that the space matched the footprint of her apartment above, putting her bedroom over Sidney’s office. She blushed, remembering the wicked thoughts she had while showering, all of which revolved around his desk and a lot of skin. The door of his office opened at that particular moment and he stepped out, and as though he could read her thoughts, locked eyes with her instantly. Charlotte thought she saw a small smile play across his lips. At the edge of the training mat, Sidney stopped and bowed. As he stood up straight, his entire demeanor changed. His features hardened and his voice got deeper, more authoritative.   
“Class, line up! Miss Heywood, in my office you’ll find your Do-Bok, you may put it on and then join us.” Charlotte didn’t know what a “Doe-bock” was, but she figured she better not waste any time finding out. When she got to the office, she realized that must be the name of the uniforms the other students were wearing. It was all white, and looked like a pair of wide-legged pajama pants and a hip length jacket that looked like a robe. There was a long white belt that she assumed was to tie the jacket closed. She quickly put everything on and made her way back out. The other students were spread out across the mats and stretching, so she stepped onto the mat to join them. “Wait Miss Heywood” Sidney said in a strict voice. “Return to the edge of the mat. Now, raise your hand and request permission to enter class.”  
Charlotte looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but did what she was told. “May I join class please?” she asked with an audible sigh. She didn’t appreciate being treated like a child, and his long pause, as if considering her request, did nothing to alleviate that feeling.   
“You may.” he answered finally. Take a spot over there and do a few quick stretches. Warm ups will begin in one minute.” Charlotte had never really done sports, so she wasn’t too confident on how to stretch appropriately, so she sat on the floor and reached toward her toes as she had seen a few others do.   
“On your feet! Chah-reot!” All the other students jumped up and stood feet together, hands stiff at their sides. Charlotte did her best to follow suit, but she was slower than the others, and she knew her position wasn’t right. “Kyeong-neh”. Remembering this from earlier, Charlotte gave a small half bow. As she came up, she saw that everyone was still standing at attention and did the same. As one, the other students started chanting together “Sir! I will practice in the Spirit of Taekwondo. With COURTESY for fellow students, LOYALTY to my instructors, and RESPECT for my juniors and seniors. Sir!”   
Charlotte had never heard a mass oath like that, Willingden wasn’t known for its group activities. They all looked so secure with their words. They spoke of loyalty and respect as if those words still meant something in this day and age. “Yeah right. No one gives a shit about loyalty anymore” she thought to herself. “I saw that first hand.” The room was silent, and everyone seemed to be staring at her. “Was there something funny, Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked her looking cross. With the horrified realization that her scoff must have been out loud, she froze.

Sidney couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Especially now as the flush worked it’s way from her hairline to her neck and continued its way down until a strange material covered his view. “Is she wearing a swimsuit?” he thought to himself. Calling her out in front of the class was harsh, he knew. But he’d seen it before where a pretty girl joined the class to get closer to him or Babington and more than once the school had suffered because of it. There had even been some instances where moms of the younger students flirted shamelessly with them. No, better to let everyone know up front that in his class, Mr. Parker meant business. “Well Miss Heywood, share with us.”   
Charlotte’s jaw clenched and her chin came up slightly, but her mouth stayed stubbornly shut. “As this is your first class with us, I’ll explain the consequence for disrupting once. This will be your only warning. Is that clear?”   
“Yes”  
“In this school you will show your instructor respect, and so you will answer ‘Yes, Sir!’” Sidney looked at her expectantly, and was surprised to see what he thought might be tears welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and gave him the answer he was looking for, but wouldn’t make eye contact with him again. He then explained that if anyone disrupted the class, they would be running laps around the edge of the mat until he said stop. 

WIth this warning firmly in place the class resumed. Sidney and Babington took them through a series of punches which he demonstrated first, and then they mimicked. After 30 minutes of this, they moved to a collection of thickly padded punching bags and practiced using the moves they had just learned to feel how much weight to put into their punch. Sidney could see that Charlotte wasn’t hitting correctly, and that her punches would do minimal damage, so he went to her side to help her. “Fix your feet like this” he said, and moved his foot between hers to slide them apart. “Balance is important, or when someone’s punching back you’ll fall. You need to keep tension here.” he reached for her waist, but as his hands grew closer Charlotte panicked. Sidney realized what was happening about a half second too late to stop it, and Charlotte’s hand connected with the side of his face with a loud SMACK.   
This time, Charlotte didn’t stick around for the tongue lashing that she was sure to get. Without stopping, she grabbed her purse from the chair in the parent seating area and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of taekwondo specific things in this chapter. I'm a 1st degree black belt with the ATA, and I wanted to lend an air of authenticity to the story by including this, but if you all would rather I not and just describe things generally, please let me know! (Also, there are other styles of taekwondo out there, but as I'm not familiar with them - as the saying goes - write what you know!)  
> For now: (these are the phonetic representations of the Korean words)  
> Do-Jahng = school  
> Do-Bok = uniform  
> Chah-Reot = attention  
> Kyeong-neh = bow
> 
> The oath at the beginning of class is called "The Spirit of Taekwondo" and is recited at the beginning of every class or tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is largely NSFW! Enjoy responsibly ;)

CHAPTER 5 

  
  


Shock, followed closely by anger and embarrassment flooded over Sidney. Shock because he couldn’t remember the last time that someone had struck him outside of a sparring match (and even then it wasn’t often). Anger was next because HOW DARE SHE disrespect him like that in front of the other students and staff. Finally, embarrassment. Okay maybe he had overestimated their level of familiarity with that touch. “Fuck, it’s not like I grabbed her ass or anything! I’m the instructor. It’s my job to show her how to do things.” But even as he justified his actions in his head, he remembered that look of fear that had flashed across her face. That wasn’t a reaction he had ever received from a woman before. Even when things had gone south with Eliza all those years ago, Sidney had never made a woman feel unsafe in his presence. He didn’t like the feeling at all.

“Um, sir?” Babington said under his breath, bringing Sidney back into the present. “Should I cover the rest of class? There isn’t much time left, and it seems like there’s somewhere else you might need to be?” 

“Thanks Mark, I owe you one. I’m not sure what just happened, but I know I can’t let it stand.”

With a sidelong glance at his old friend, Mark sighed and shrugged and went back to the class, who were all trying very hard to look disinterested.

Sidney ran straight out of the school and up the stairwell to the apartment above. He pounded on the door for what felt like an eternity but was really only five minutes. When he heard nothing he started to worry. Knowing how upset she was he didn’t want to think of her wandering around town alone and in the dark. For all of the modernization Tom and Mary had done to Sanditon, street lights at regular intervals wasn’t one of them. Tom didn’t want them obstructing the sunsets for people watching from the clifftops and the beach. Sidney shook his head to ward off the frustration with his brother and bring his focus back around to the matter in hand. He had to find Charlotte. As he was turning away to admit to himself that the apartment was a dead end, he heard a muffled scream from inside. “CHARLOTTE!” he called out with desperation. He pounded on the door and then remembered the spare key he had stashed in his office for Mark on nights that his barroom prowess didn’t pan out. “I’m coming, Charlotte!” 

He dashed down the stairs faster than was safe and almost lost his footing toward the bottom. To save himself a fall and potential injury he launched himself off the 5th to last stair and landed nimbly on the balls of his feet. Running back into the Do-jahng, he didn’t stop to address the students or even Babington as he flew in and out of the office and back out the door. In truth, he barely even saw them. His sole focus was to get to Charlotte, and save her from…..whatever it was that was hurting her. Back up the stairs he flew, taking them two, sometimes three at a time. He jammed the key into the lock and twisted with such force he thought the key might break off. Throwing the door open, he looked around, and not seeing her in the main rooms, headed down the hallway to the bedroom. “Charlotte! Where are you?”

********************************************

She had slapped him. Slapped him, like the time she had slapped her friend James from high school when he had tried to stick his tongue down her throat after their senior year homecoming game. She was mortified that her insecurities had come out so forcefully, and so very very publicly. She ran straight up into her apartment and had started pacing the living room, trying to think of any way possible to salvage the situation. After a short time of pacing, Charlotte heard feet pounding on the stairs and then pounding on her door. Not ready to deal with the fallout from her actions, she froze mid stride and held her breath. She knew if she opened the door just then that she wouldn’t be able to keep her secrets safe. The truth was she didn’t have a reason for slapping him that wouldn’t make her sound crazy without knowing the real story, and that was something she could never tell. 

The pounding continued and he called out to her every few seconds, but she remained as she was. Charlotte considered her options; she could stay put, or she could retreat to the bedroom where the sound of her imminent crying jag could be muffled by pillows. She tiptoed past the kitchen and down the hall as the pounding lessened, and came through the bedroom door. She was turning to close the door behind her when something in the window caught her eye. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that what she saw was a silhouette of a man, and he was looking right at her. Without thinking about how it would give her away, she let out a scream. She grabbed the first thing within her reach and tossed it with all of her might towards the window, but when it fell just short of the target, whoever - or whatever she had seen was gone. 

After what felt like an eternity later, Sidney burst through the door of the apartment, the top of his Do-bok hanging open wildly. He found Charlotte on the floor in the hall, arms wrapped around her legs, head down, and hair loose around her shoulders. Sidney charged through the apartment looking for whatever danger must surely be there, but all he could see was the chair that normally sat just inside the bedroom door was on it’s side near the window. 

He came back out to Charlotte and crouched down near her, like he would do for his nieces and nephews or some of the younger students. “Charlotte, it’s okay. I’m here and you’re safe. Can you tell me what happened? Charlotte?” She hadn’t acknowledged his presence yet, and he wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t fainted again, so to calm his own racing heart, he brushed her hair back and tried to get a look at her face. Her tears were streaming silently, and didn’t seem to stop. Not knowing what to do, Sidney scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where Charlotte immediately curled into a tight ball. He was afraid that him being there was only making whatever this was worse, so he made his way to the bedroom door. 

“Please don’t - don’t leave me alone” Her voice was quiet, and it sounded so broken. But she had finally spoken, and it was the most wonderful sound to Sidney. He stepped quickly back to her bedside and sat near her feet. 

“I’m right here honey, I won’t go anywhere. What do you need?” She didn’t answer, only reached out her hand towards him, but Sidney linked his fingers through hers as gently as he could. He could almost swear there was an actual zap of electricity as their palms met, but he was trying his best not to give into his baser thoughts at the moment. They sat like that for a while, it could have been hours, or maybe only minutes; but as time moved on Sidney could feel the tension in the air lessen. 

Eventually the belt of his Do-Bok started to cut uncomfortably into his waist, as he was leaning most unnaturally to one side to maintain the only physical contact Charlotte had allowed so far. He gently unclasped her hand, and when she whimpered her dissent, he was quick to reassure her. “It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere. I was just going to untie my belt and jacket. You’re still in your uniform as well. Would - um - would you like some help to get it off? I only ask because I know how uncomfortable a new one can be and I just want to help in some way.” He spit out the last few sentences with hardly a breath in between them, and at a very rapid pace. Charlotte thought he almost sounded embarrassed to be offering.

“Yes please” she whispered, still not looking at him. 

Sidney removed his uniform and was left standing in his nylon workout shorts. Most instructors knew that they would get too hot during classes for any additional clothing to be practical, and of course, this wasn’t a situation he could have ever foreseen, and yet he was cursing himself for not wearing at least a wife-beater every now and then. He moved slowly towards Charlotte to help her remove her things as well, but as he came into her line of sight, he heard the sharp intake of her breath. 

Charlotte knew what he looked like. She had seen all of this and more down at the cove, but that moment had been tarnished by his words and her memories working together to haunt her. In this moment, seeing Sidney standing next to her bed in nothing but shorts, Charlotte couldn’t remember what had just happened. All thoughts of what she may or may not have seen were driven out by the sight of Sidney Parker in her bedroom, half naked. She rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows to look up into his face. She had stopped crying but her breathing wasn’t yet back to it’s normal rhythm. In fact, it seemed to be speeding up. 

Sidney wasn’t oblivious to the change of the tension either, and his breath caught in his throat as the clouds parted at that moment and the moonlight danced across Charlotte’s face. 

She shouldn't be this gorgeous after crying. No one should. But her cheeks were flushed and her eyelashes were dewy and her lips were even swollen a bit. Had she bit them, he wondered? Her Do-Bok jacket was loose around her, and he remembered his earlier comment of helping her remove it. A slow grin played at his lips.

Charlotte tensed as Sidney reached toward her belt. He made quick work of the knot she had tied and made a mental note to show her the right way to tie it later. Next he reached for the tie that held the outside flap and gave a gentle tug. The front of her uniform fell open, but the inside flap was still tied against her waist. He started to reach for it when he decided to break the spell and shake Charlotte out of her shocked state. “You’re not going to slap me again, are you?”

Without thinking, Charlotte threw her head back and laughed. After a minute or so, she calmed herself down enough to finish untying her jacket and to slide off the uniform pants. Sidney was right, they had gotten quite uncomfortable. Now, sitting back on the edge of the bed next to Sidney, Charlotte spoke quietly.

“I’m so sorry that I slapped you. I don’t know what came over me.” She looked over at his face, which had turned serious again and continued. “I wasn’t prepared for it, that’s all.” she finished lamely.

“I’m not looking to pick another fight with you here, but it seemed like maybe there’s something else bothering you. First with the fainting in the street, then the slap, and just now with the scream. I can see that you’re scared of something. If you tell me what’s going on, maybe I can help you. I swear I will keep you safe.”

The words were on the tip of her tongue, but the memory of the face at her window stopped her. She realized full well that her anxiety had tricked her. That window was at least 20 feet high and there was no balcony or fire escape outside of it, but knowing that if she shared her secrets it could bring her dangers here and hurt even more people, she took evasive measures.

“I think you can help me with something. I can’t get the clip of my swimsuit top unhooked, and I’d really like to get out of it. Care to lend a girl a hand?” She fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly at him in a way she’d only ever seen in movies and prayed that her distraction would work. 

The problem with her plan was ultimately her. She didn’t bank on her reaction to his touch. Sidney stood behind her and silently moved her thick hair away from her neck, and even that light touch was enough to send chills down her spine in a most delectable way. He uclasp her suit from her neck and Charlotte held the front in place. Her breasts strained to be free of their restraints, and Sidney saw the soft round sides of them peaking out around the edge of the now loose fabric. 

“I know what you’re trying to do” he whispered huskily in her ear. “Don’t forget, I’ve seen whats under here, and from what I remember, it’s pretty damn enticing. You have two choices, and I’ll go along with either one. I’m going to sit down now. You can either walk into the bathroom and close the door, in which case I will leave and let you change. Or you can turn around and let me get my hands on you for real. I’ve wanted to since the moment I saw you standing in my bathroom naked.” 

She felt the air stir behind her and knew that he had gone to sit. Sex wasn’t something she had ever taken lightly, and knew that if she went this direction with Sidney, it was sure to be intense. She debated for half a second longer, then let her arms drop. Taking a breath to steady herself, she slid her cutoff shorts down over her rounded hips and pulled the swimsuit off with them. They fell in a heap on the floor and she stepped out slowly, making every small movement inch closer to where he sat at the end of the bed. His back was to her, so she climbed on the bed and pressed herself against his strong back. Her nipples hardened at the contact, and she wrapped her arms under his and around his chest, closing the small gap between them. Charlotte leaned her head close to his neck and breathed in his scent. Without hesitation, she kissed his neck, just above his pulse point where she could see proof that his heart was beating just as fast as hers. 

The contact of her lips on his skin felt like a shock to his system. He was instantly awake, and pulled her hungrily into his lap, bringing her leg across his to feel her closeness as he kissed her lips for the first time. He could feel the heat between her legs as she settled against him, and he felt himself harden as he moved his hands along the soft skin of her thighs and ass. Charlotte looked at him with wide eyes as she felt his erection press against her. Only his shorts remained between them, and their silky texture created a friction that she yearned for more of. She leaned her torso back, arching her hips to position his rock hard tip against herself more firmly, and moaned when it hit it’s mark. Sidney slowly traced his palms up her back, and moved them slowly around to cup her breasts and lift them, one by one to his mouth. He laid gentle kisses along the top crests while his thumbs brushed over her puckered nipples. He moved his mouth down and began to run his tongue along the path of his kisses, and slowly teased her nipple with the tip of it. 

Charlotte rocked her hips against his and whimpered when he suckled her deeply. The pull of his mouth matched the pulsing of her innermost walls and she let herself ride out the orgasm with no shame. Sidney could feel her juices against his shorts, and he was mesmerized by the look of her head thrown back, hair cascading behind her. This position lifted her breasts against his mouth and he buried his face in the valley between them, holding them against him and rolling her taut nipples in his fingers. 

As she came down from her crest, Sidney slid his hands under her hips and lifted her as he stood. He turned around and set her back on the bed leaning over to kiss her full lips hungrily. She reached out for the waistband of his shorts, but he beat her to it. Standing up straight, Sidney pulled them down, smiling as he watched her take in the sight of him. She knew he was impressive, she had seen him at the cove. But now, erection throbbing, Charlotte could see that he was truly impressive. She lay herself back, pulling his hand with her, and he held himself over her with his forearms. She could feel every muscle in them, and relished the feel of someone so strong being so gentle with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer, making her intention very clear. 

“Sidney, I want this. I want you!” 

At this, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside her wet folds. Slowly, so slowly he thought he might explode, but he wanted to savor this moment. He didn’t know how or why, but it felt like coming home. As they began to move together, passion took the place of reason. Charlotte wrapped her legs around Sidney’s back while her hips rolled to meet his. Sidney pumped faster and faster, feeling with every thrust like a man who would die without this. Charlotte was a lifeforce that he knew he could never do without again.

With a litany of moans, Charlotte writhed beneath him. He could see that she was coming close, and he lowered himself onto her chest and clasped a hand above her head while he reached his other hand down to circle her clit and help her to a more intense finish. She used her hand to pull Sidney into a fierce kiss as she lost herself again. The forcefulness of her actions pushed Sidney over the edge, and he groaned into her mouth as he felt himself empty into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing smut (outside of *ahem* personal texts anyway) I'd love some feedback! Too wordy? Too graphic? To make light of my awkwardness: "What is it you want from me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's secrets come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one took longer to get out! I kept getting hung up on the details and how to move the story farther that I needed to take a few days and clear my head! Now I"m back and with a clear vision of how things need to go! Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!

CHAPTER 6

Charlotte lay still, trying to slow her racing heart. She knew they would have to speak soon, and about more than what had just transpired. Seeing the care and concern that Sidney had shown her, she had also decided that he deserved the truth, or as close to it as she was willing to come. As she lay next to him trying to sort out what she could and could not say, Sidney could feel her body tensing again.

“Hey, don’t” Sidney pulled Charlotte against him tightly. He was feeling as if his entire world had come sharply into focus, and he wasn’t about to let her pull back now. “What was that? Not that it wasn’t great, fantastic even. But first you won’t let me guide you in class, slap me for it in fact. Then not an hour later you’re trying to have me undress you.” He was dangerously close to getting all in his feelings about just how much he wanted to undress her. How he had been thinking of little else since seeing her naked on their first meeting. How it would feel to be the one to unwrap such a true treasure...But he sensed that those thoughts would send her running, so he bit them back and changed tactics. He had seen how stubborn she could be, so he played into that, hoping for some sort of insight.   
“Is this going to be some kind of hit it and forget it thing? You got what you wanted from me and now we’re going to pretend like nothing happened? Used my sister-in-law to get you a great rental, a great job, and a great fuck? Well I hate to tell you, but that’s not what I’m about. This wasn’t a bar hook up, and I don’t make a habit of sleeping with my students. So if that’s what this was, thanks but no thanks. You may as well head back to wherever you came from, because that’s not what I’m interested in.”   
It was a gamble, to be sure. What if she took him at his word? He expected indignation, anger even. What he got was a heartbreaking sob and a whole lot of information.

“I can’t ever go back there! I’m sorry Sidney, you can hate me if you want, even kick me out of the class, but please don’t ask Mary to fire me. I need the job and this apartment. They’re the only things I have left. Please, I can’t! They’ll know if I go home and then they’ll -” Charlotte clamped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Sidney with her warm chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears.  
Instantly his protective side kicked in. He pulled her into his lap and gently rubbed circles along her back.   
“Shhh honey, it’s okay. You’re not going anywhere. No one will hurt you here. I promise.”

“They don’t want to hurt me, Sidney. They want to kill me. They tried once already. They already murdered my mom!” At this she sucked in a ragged breath “If I ever go back, they’ll kill me too. Or one of my siblings to keep me quiet.”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Sidney said. He wrapped Charlotte tightly against him and took several calming breaths before he spoke again. “Sweetheart, I told you before that I would keep you safe. I swear to you I won’t let anyone hurt you, but I think you need to tell me the whole story. I can’t protect you if I don’t know what I’m protecting you from.”

Late into the night, Charlotte told Sidney about her life in Willingden, and the events that drove her away. Daughter of the mayor, darling of the town along with her five younger siblings. The summer before her junior year of high school, her father was running for re-election for his 2nd term. He had done a great job in his first term, coming in strong with hometown values. He had just started a campaign to combat the rising crime levels if the city and was making that his main platform. But his heart wasn’t in the job as it had been. 17 year old Charlotte had been complaining of not being allowed the freedoms of “normal” teenagers. She was the mayor’s daughter, and therefore anything she did reflected well - or poorly, as it were - on the mayor and the town. So she had begged him to reconsider. He had talked it over with Mrs. Heywood, who had voiced her concerns about his political rival, and the stress that the election was taking on her husband’s health. He went to his campaign manager and was preparing to drop his bid for re-election. Less than a week later, Charlotte’s mother was car-jacked and left for dead in the parking lot of the local supermarket.

“My father was devastated." Charlotte told him quietly.  
" I was 17, but my brothers and sister were still so little then. I ran the house from that point on, and raised my siblings as best I could. All papa could focus on was work. Crime in the town became his sole focus. They never found her murderer. He had to keep running, had to make sure his policies stayed in place; and of course he won with a sympathy vote that election. He’s in the middle of a third term now.” She took a breath. As painful as all of this was to relive, she knew the hardest explanations still lay ahead.   
“About a year ago, I met someone. An up-and-coming hot shot attorney who had joined the city council and was now acting as legal counsel to the mayor’s office for all civil and criminal cases.” 

“I take it your father was in favor of your new suiter?” Sidney couldn’t help but sound jealous of this man, and yet he didn’t see how it related to her mother’s death, or why he wasn’t here to protect Charlotte himself.

“To say that my father was ‘in favor’ is putting it mildly. He threw Edward and I together whenever possible. He was tall, with blond, curly hair that was always artfully unruly. When he smiled you couldn't help but smile back. After a few months of papa’s not so subtle matchmaking we started dating, and then not 9 months later Edward was proposing during some televised speech my dad was giving. I was happy. He was classy, smart, sexy in an unassuming way” at this, Sidney let out a low growl. Charlotte chose to ignore it and move on. “It never would have occurred to me to say no, but the whole thing was orchestrated so that I couldn’t. I would never embarrass my father with a scandal. Edward knew that.   
We were two months out from our wedding when his mom, step-dad and step-sister showed up. Everything started changing. Missed dates, nights where I wouldn’t hear from him at all. We were all but living together up until that point, and suddenly it was necessary for me to sleep at home ‘to make his family more comfortable.’” She shuddered, and sank deeper into Sidney’s embrace.

“Shit baby, do you need to stop? You don’t have to relive the death of your fiancé too. I never would have pressed if I knew you lost your mother and a fiancé.” At this, Charlotte let out a bitter laugh that chilled him. “Okay, shutting up. You tell me what you can. I promise I’ll just listen.”

“After about two weeks of being largely ignored by the man who claimed to love me, I was pissed. I called him, I don’t even remember how many times that night. Every time I’d get sent to voicemail quicker than the last. So I walked over and was set to have it out. But when I got there, the house was dark. I was going to wait up in his room, so I let myself in. I heard the voices and for some reason ignored all of the scary movies I’ve ever seen and went to see who Eddie was talking to. They were talking about the next round of development for the town. How they would need to step up their game to keep all the players in line. I was almost ready to leave, but they said my name. I thought I’d been seen, but they were just talking. His step-dad said he hadn’t gone out of his way to get Edward the council position and keep my dad in office for me to ruin everything by becoming a needy, nagging wife. Edward was trying to reassure him; he said something about no one having any idea that my mom’s death wasn’t random…” she couldn’t keep the tears in this time.   
“I panicked, I can’t remember if I gasped or cried out or maybe even screamed. But they threw the door the rest of the way opened and pulled me into the room. I think Rich - that’s Edward’s step-dad - I think he would have killed me right then, but Edward convinced him that another loss and my dad was sure to step away. They said since we were practically married that I was now an accomplice and they’d kill my siblings if I breathed a word. They need my dad for something, I don’t know what, so I know he’s as safe as he can be for now. But for the next two weeks I played the dutiful fiancée, and secretly reached out to arrange all of this. I also arranged for my siblings to spend the summer with our Aunt Susan. Edward knew of her, but not where she lives so I think they’re safe. Two days after I dropped them off I got on a bus and left. I actually went inland first, something else I saw in a movie, misdirection or something like that. Then I took a different bus-line back here to Sanditon. I left Edward a note that said if anything happened to my family, I would go immediately to the police. But then I left. I'm the chink in their armor. As long as I'm out here somewhere I know my family will stay safe. but if they find me... ” 

Sidney had managed to stay still and quiet throughout her story. But now, he needed to move. He stood up, took her hand and walked with her to the door.

****************************************

The taekwondo school was dark. Mark had locked up hours ago. It was still and peaceful when they walked through the door. Redressed in his basketball shorts and still barefoot, he stepped directly onto the mats and beckoned Charlotte to follow him. She had tossed on the t-shirt and shorts, but left out the swimsuit this time. Sidney was already throwing rapid-fire punches at the bags, but slowed when he sensed Charlotte’s hesitation.   
“I promise I won’t hurt you. This is just where I come when I need to get my feelings out. I’ve owned this place since I turned 22, bought it from my old instructor two days after I graduated from business school. It’s what I’ve always wanted. It’s more my home than that apartment. These bags have seen me happy, sad, drunk, and heartbroken. They got me through losing my parents, fights with friends, birthday parties for Tom and Mary’s kids, and getting left at the altar. They can take all my feelings. Now they can take some of yours.”

“I’m not sure I can do this” Charlotte whispered. “You know what happened before.”   
“Before, I didn’t understand what you were afraid of. Now that I do, I can help you. Punch it. Picture Edward’s face. Aim straight for the nose!” 

THUD! After the first punch landed, and with considerable force, Sidney put Charlotte through a series of fast punches and kicks that both left her breathless and cleared her head. When he was finished, he pulled her close and held her tight. “How do you feel now?”

“I feel lighter somehow. I know nothing changed, but it all seems a little further away now. You did that for me. Sidney, I - I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”

The thought that she was all he would ever need came into his head and surprised him. Unclear as to how she would react to this, Sidney decided to show her. He ran his fingers through her chestnut curls and pulled lightly to bring her face up to his for a kiss. Feeling her lips part in a sigh, he allowed his tongue to dance against hers as they deepened the kiss further. Together, they knelt down on the mats and let their hands and lips discover each others bodies for a second time. When Charlotte let out a cry on the crest of her orgasm, Sidney lay her down, pulled the cut-off sweats to the side and entered her once again. He was still on his knees, so he lifted her hips to him and began a pounding rhythm that suited them both.   
When they finished, Sidney lay next to her on the mat, wrapped his arms around her, and together they drifted to sleep.

In the pre-dawn darkness, they hadn’t noticed the car parked across the street, or the blond hair that was now reflecting the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to Anon581 for encouraging me to not give up! Also thanks to T. Swift for the Folklore album and the entire collective works of Fall Out Boy for getting me over the humps! 
> 
> Most importantly, thank you for reading, commenting, and sticking with me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make some friends, and some plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Weekends and kids are a horrible combo these days when it comes to productivity!   
> The good news for you guys is that CH 7 got really long, so I'm splitting it into TWO chapters for you! So yay for rapid-fire posting lol! I hope you enjoy. These two chapters are more for movement and character development, and to get away from the last two chapters, which read more like episodes of Pretty Little Liars than Sanditon! (Sorry, PLL is my guilty pleasure and it's currently on HBO Max!)

CHAPTER 7

Two weeks had passed since Charlotte's confession. The summer season was officially underway in Sanditon, and Charlotte was desperately trying to keep up with the calls from renters verifying their dates for checking in and out. She had also taken on the job of writing up work orders for the small maintenance crew that Mary had hired for the summer. Arthur Parker, though a sweet, jovial young man, was not the person that Charlotte would ever have pictured as a “maintenance man”. He was the antithesis of his brother Sidney. Where one was tall and muscular, the other was shorter and portly. One brooding, the other open and amiable. Charlotte had quickly come to the realization that the youngest Parker brother was the sort of person who lit up a room, simply by being in it. He had been given the position as a courtesy by Tom when they had started the business. Charlotte had also surmised that Tom was the sort to overlook one’s talents in favor of his own benefit. That’s how she found herself helping poor Arthur sort through the mess of work orders one day.   
“Oh Charlotte, I don’t know what we would do without you this summer! I seem to have made a bit of a mess of all of this! I don’t know why I get so clumsy when dealing with Andrew’s crew, but I just can’t seem to get my head on straight.”  
At this Charlotte giggled. She would never dare to say so, but she was certain it had to do with Andrew himself. He was in charge of the maintenance crew that Mary had subcontracted for the season. He was wirey, more sinew than bulky muscles, but chiseled in a way that couldn't be missed. He was also incredibly, openly gay. He knew exactly how good his muscles looked when repairing pipes or window screens and would dress to emphasize his...assets as they were. Charlotte was sure that this brazen sexuality was the cause of Arthur’s clumsiness, and vowed to help him realize it.   
“Oh Arthur. I was wondering if you knew of somewhere we could go this weekend. I’ve been in Sanditon for two weeks now, and I’ve been to the beach, this office, the Do-jhang, or at home. I could really do with a night out with some friends. You’re the most fun person I know here, surely you can take pity on me and show me a good time. We could go Friday after the self-defense seminar!”   
With no more prompting than this, Arthur was working up plans for an elaborate night out. The town wasn’t known for its nightlife, but the new hotel was coming along quickly and the restaurant and nightclub that it boasted were already up and running. Charlotte was excited about the prospect of a true night out. She missed feeling like she was allowed to have fun. Sidney had encouraged her to make friends in the town, insisting that more people on her side would only help to keep her safe. With this in mind, she encouraged Arthur to invite Andrew along, and she would see about a friend or two herself.

**********************************************************

“Kihap!” “Ai-ya!” The class punched the air. With every extension of their fists, they let out a yell. The classes had indeed grown with the influx of summer guests, and thanks to Charlotte, Sidney had even decided to host weekly self-defense seminars for those guests who wouldn’t be in town long enough to fully enroll. It was at one of these seminars that Charlotte met Georgiana and Esther. The pair of them had been college roommates and came to Sanditon for a post graduation summer celebration. They were quite the pair. Both snarky and aloof, and yet somehow both carefree and kind once you were in their circle. They had quickly surmised that Charlotte was worthy of such a place.   
“But why do we have to yell out such a ridiculous sound every time we hit?” Georgiana complained loudly, interrupting Sidney and Mark. This was not the first interruption of its kind, and Sidney was growing more frustrated with every comment.   
“We cry out, or ‘Kihap’ to expel the air from your body. This contracts your muscles automatically, making sure your body is essentially braced for impact. Remember, getting punched or kicked hurts. If you’re the one throwing punches, you need to assume that someone is throwing them back at you. For the gentleman joining us this summer, I’ll remind you again: If you’re not prepared to GET punched, you SHOULD NOT be throwing punches.”   
At this he looked down the line of students at his old friend Matthew Crowe. Back in high school, Sidney, Babbers and Crowe used to get up to all kinds of mischief together. He was only mildly surprised to see Matthew back this summer, and was hopeful that now that the boys were back together, they could resume an easy friendship.   
“Before we wrap up this session tonight, I want to go over one more technique that can come in very handy for our ladies. We call this ‘Paint the Floor’. Mr. Babington, care to help me demonstrate?”   
With a slight groan, Mark came to stand in front of Sidney. “Shall I be the attacker, or the damsel in distress this time sir?”   
“You can be the damsel,” Sidney said with a wicked grin. “I can see you’re looking quite delicate tonight.” Turning to the class, he explained the steps of the move.  
“Unfortunately, women are often put into situations where a man feels free to approach them and instigate physical contact against her will. This is just one way you can protect yourself. When a man puts his hand on your shoulder” At this he stood face to face toward Mark, and lay a hand against Mark’s shoulder, near his neck. “You’ve asked the man to take his hands off, and he’s not listening. At this point, it’s clear he doesn’t respect your boundaries, so you slowly reach up, like you’re going to caress his hand. Do your best to maintain eye contact, because if he notices your hand going to grab, he can move away. Once your hand rests on his, very quickly grasp his pinky finger and pull straight down, as deep as your arm extends. Keep a tight grip on it and then pull your arm back in.”   
As soon as he finished explaining, Mark demonstrated the move, Sidney was quickly dropped to his knees and then pulled forward. “There. Now once you’ve pulled them forward be sure to let go and leave the area. This is why it’s important to keep your hand on the outside of theirs. Don’t give him an opportunity to grab you back. This is not an exercise in who’s stronger, it’s a strategic move to gain space, and therefore the time to get away.”  
“That’s stupid” cried Esther. “Why wouldn’t I want to attack some asshat who thought he could grope me? Shouldn’t I sock him in the face, or knee him in the balls or something?”   
Sidney noticed that Mark’s face was lit up with delight at such a bold statement. Before his relationship with Charlotte, he would have reprimanded her, and the class would have moved on. Instead he told Mark to demonstrate to Esther why that wasn’t always the best course of action.   
Mark approached Esther and loomed over her. “Go on then you pretty little thing, show me what you mean” As Esther reared back to punch Mark, he easily restrained her. “Way too obvious. They’ll see it coming every time. Try a kick next”   
She lifted her knee straight up in front of her body. Mark stepped closer, trapping her raised leg between them. She was caught off balance and would have fallen had Marks arms not wrapped around her. “Too easy for you to be ensnared, you see.” As they stood clasped together, the atmosphere in te Do-jhang changed, and Sidney cleared his throat to break the tension.   
“Yes, now that you’ve all seen why attack isn’t always the best idea, let me remind you that a front kick, as Esther was trying, is for reaching an attacker who is further away. It’s a strike kick. If you’re looking to create distance, you’re going to want to use a SIDE kick, to push your attacker away from you. All to give you a chance to get away, or at least a chance to recover and reposition yourself.  
Okay, that’s it for tonight. I hope you all have a good night, and a safe weekend.”

Esther and Georgiana were collecting their things when Charlotte walked up. They looked at each other knowingly and Esther prompted Georgiana with a small nudge. “Hey girl, we’re looking to go out this weekend and we’ve decided that you’re coming with us!”   
Charlotte looked at them, and felt badly that she wouldn’t be able to join them. “I’m so sorry, I actually already have plans with my friend Arthur.”  
“Bring him along! We’re looking for a good time, and that means a crowd! Plus, like Mr. Parker keeps saying, ‘Safety in numbers’ and such. Please please please!”   
Charlotte giggled at this, and realized that Arthur and Georgiana had very similar personalities and would probably get along well, although she wasn’t sure about Esther. She seemed more reserved.   
“Miss Heywood, can I speak to you for a moment?” Sidney interrupted. “Of course, sir. Excuse me ladies, I’ll be right back.”  
Charlotte smiled as she came closer. “What’s up babe - I mean sir? Sorry!”   
Sidney laughed a little and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek   
Across the room, they were met with open mouths and wide eyes.

“I talked to my brother today. He said you were going out this weekend. I’m hurt you didn’t invite me” Sidney said with an exaggerated pout. Charlotte laughed and patted his head patronizingly. “Well it just so happens, I’m a hot commodity this weekend. Esther and Georgiana want to hang out too, so I was thinking, maybe you could invite Mark, and I’m going to encourage Arthur to invite Andrew.” At this, Sidney gave Charlotte a glowing smile. “He told you?”  
“Told me what, that he’s gay? No. That’s just inferred by how flustered he gets any time Andrew walks in the room. Honestly Sidney, why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I would care?”   
“No, I just didn’t figure it was my business to tell. You’re right of course. It’s just Arthur. Sometimes I think he’s the bravest Parker, just for being himself. I will clear the group with him, and I’ll even reach out to Andrew myself, save Arthur the pressure and embarrassment.”   
“We’ll have almost even numbers, it’s a shame we don’t have one more” Charlotte murmured out loud. Sidney cocked his head to one side as he saw his old friend Crowe smiling in Georgiana and Esther’s direction. “Don’t you worry...I think I know just the man for the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking with my story! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night out with friends; Sunday brunch; and a domestic shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a quick turn around time with this one! I hope you enjoy it :)

CHAPTER 8

Saturday night had finally come, and Charlotte had invited Esther and Georgiana to her apartment to get ready. Having the women together reminded Charlotte of happier times, and she pushed her melancholy away to focus on the fun that the evening promised.   
“I’m so glad you guys are here. I didn’t bring that much with me, and I need a female eye to tell me what I can throw together from what I’ve got!”   
“Don’t you worry Charlotte, we came prepared for anything” Georgiana laughed. Esther shoved a garment bag at Charlotte, and told her in no uncertain terms that the dresses in the bag were for her to choose from. “We may have noticed you at your office. You have exactly three skirts, and while they’re cute, they’re not what I would call ‘club-wear’”.   
Charlotte gulped a little as she pulled the small and sparkly scraps of fabric out of the bag. She was no prude, but she wasn’t at all sure that the short dresses would effectively cover both her boobs and her ass at the same time.   
“You both are too sweet to me, but I’m not sure that any of these will work”  
“No offense Char, but a body like yours deserves to be flaunted a little. Besides, I highly doubt that Mr. Parker will mind!” At this, all three girls dissolved into laughter. 

Across town, Sidney and Arthur were having a simpler time dressing, but Arthur was pacing impatiently while Sidney changed shirts for the third time. “Oh for the love of God, man. Here, artfully faded jeans, black button-down shirt, three buttons left open. Your best bet shoe wise is going to be your black and grey Maximos, but I guess you could wear whatever. Now hurry up and finish. Honestly, I put this fabulousness together in under ten, and I don’t even have your abs to help me.”   
Sidney gave his youngest sibling a big bear hug, and was reminded again just how lucky he was to also count Arthur among his friends. He almost decided to warn Arthur about the possibility of Andrew joining them, but a small spark of mischief made him keep silent.

The girls took an Uber to the Phoenix Hotel, and around the back to the entrance of the nightclub, simply named From The Ashes. Tom and Mary had chosen these names to honor the great lady of the town, whom Charlotte learned was Esther’s great-aunt; Mrs. Letitia Denham. When the original hotel structure had burned to the ground, it was Mrs. Denham who had offered up the initial funds to rebuild.   
The club was beautifully decorated. Lush chaise lounges and cushioned chairs and couches were scattered around the large room. There was a large, curtained balcony that overlooked the main dancefloor. The walls were antiqued mirrored glass that reflected the lights from the DJ booth. All three women were taken aback at how well the opulence worked in tandem with the modern necessities of a successful nightclub. 

Charlotte’s phone buzzed with a text from Sidney. “The boys are here!” I hope you guys don’t mind, but Sidney and I liked the idea of even numbers, so he invited a few friends of his. Plus dear Arthur, of course.”   
“Are you kidding?” cried Georgiana. “The only thing that could make that better would be if Mr. P’s friends were as yummy as he is!”   
“Georgiana! You’re horrible! Just look at poor Char’s blush!” Esther and Georgiana took a moment to collect themselves while fanning Charlotte’s face to help dull the redness of her face. They worked hard to keep their faces neutral as Sidney snuck up behind Charlotte. As he reached around her for a kiss, he was instead met with an elbow to the stomach.   
“Hands off assh-ohmygosh Sydney!” Charlotte had turned around to tell off the owner of the audacity, when she realized who it was. Behind him, Mark and Crowe were doubled over, but theirs was with laughter, while Sidney’s was with pain.   
“First you let her call you by your Christian name in the Do-jahng, then you hold her, now she kicks the crap out of you, in public no less. I’m telling you Parker, if you don’t marry her, I just might!” Mark said with a grin. Arthur, who knew Sidney’s temper better than anyone quickly stepped between Mark and his brother and said, “Now now, I may not have either of your good looks, but my shining personality far outweighs either of yours. I daresay Charlotte might prefer me to you two beastly boys. She’s a smart one, our Charlotte!” At this declaration, Sidney’s good mood returned, and he pulled Charlotte to him for a deep kiss.   
Esther found herself caught up in a conversation with Mark, while Georgiana and Crowe made their way to the bar together.   
Sidney and Charlotte headed out to the dancefloor, and were moving quite well together. Although they were enjoying the feeling of their bodies rubbing and bumping against each other, they both were scanning the crowd, hoping to see Andrew walk in. They had talked at length about not wanting to see Arthur end up alone among a sea of pairs, but were also grateful to each other that they hadn’t forewarned him about the possible set-up either. Getting stood up was the worst, and Arthur deserved nothing but the best in their eyes. Watching out for Andrew meant that they had stopped looking at their other friends, and all parties involved were surprised and slightly embarrassed when the dancing couple knocked into a couple who were making out quite heavily. It was Mark and Esther. “Well I guess that match worked out well!” said Sidney. “I just hope Matthew isn’t making a general ass of himself in front of Georgiana.” When the couple spotted them at last, they were still by the bar, but Crowe was trailing his hand along her thigh, while Georgiana was busy tucking his long, curly hair behind his ear.  
“Two out of three. Just one more happy couple to go to make tonight absolutely perfect,” said Charlotte.   
Suddenly, Sidney was grabbed on the arm and spun around. Charlotte could feel his body go tense as he prepared to fight, but was stopped in his tracks as Arthur locked him in a bear hug.   
“I should kill you for not giving me proper warning, big brother! But as I’m so happy, I think I’ll let you live!” Arthur was soon joined by Andrew, who slung his arm around Charlotte and gave her a wink. “I suspect we have you to thank for this little setup as well, don’t we darling?”   
Charlotte smiled and said, “I hope you won’t think too badly of us. We only wanted to give you two a nudge!”   
Andrew gave her a small peck on the cheek and announced, “I heard there was a mass proposal for Miss Heywood. Now honey, I think we all know you’re not my type, but as a thank you, please humbly accept my offer to become your ‘sister-wife’ should you choose my dear Arthur’s hand over one of these brutes!”   
The group burst out laughing and drew such attention to themselves that they had a 5 foot clearing of other people on all sides of them. “Perhaps we should move our group up to the balcony now that we’re all together,” suggested Sidney.  
“The Balcony?” “Can we do that?” “What’s up there?” The questions came rapid-fire from Charlotte, Mark, and Crowe. Sidney, Arthur and Esther laughed again.   
“I forgot you all wouldn’t know. The balcony is the VIP room. Tom insisted we have one, and Mrs. Denham liked the imagery of royalty looking down over the peasants, as it were,”   
“Yes, Aunt Letitia always has had a flare for the dramatic,” Esther sighed and rolled her eyes. The group headed upstairs and settled in for drinks and conversation

About an hour later Sidney left them to use the restroom and order two more bottles of champagne for them. He was heading back to the stairs when Charlotte, who was watching him from the balcony, saw him get stopped by a tall blonde woman who looked about Sidney’s age. At first, she thought nothing of it. Sanditon was a small town, and he was well known thanks to his family name and through his taekwondo school. It wasn’t uncommon for people to stop and say hello, but Charlotte could see that he was tense and unsmiling. The woman reached out and put her hand against his face, and Charlotte saw Sidney recoil.   
“Arthur, who’s that woman talking to Sidney?” At her question, the group all turned and the men sucked in a collective gasp.   
“That, my dear Charlotte, is the woman who left my brother standing alone at the altar. Mrs. Eliza Campion.”  
When Sidney returned to the group a few minutes later, no one spoke of what they saw, but the carefree atmosphere had dissipated some, and the newly formed couples declared it late and began making plans to end the evening and meet up again the next day for Sunday Brunch. 

Since Esther and Georgiana were staying in a beachfront rental not far from the hotel, Mark and Matthew decided to walk them home. Andrew announced quite boldly that Arthur would be coming home with him, and Sidney offered to drive Charlotte back to her apartment. In the car, Charlotte had finally worked up the courage to ask about what she saw.   
“I saw you talking to that blonde woman. You looked so unhappy. Was everything okay?” she felt guilty leaving out what information she had discovered from Arthur, but she was desperate to know how seeing his ex-fiancée had affected him.  
“Oh yeah, I just hadn’t seen her in awhile. She’s an ex of mine, and we didn’t exactly end things amicably. Nothing to worry about,” he blustered.   
They sat in silence as they came further into town. Sidney reached across the car to hold Charlotte’s hand and said, “You know, as much as I was embarrassed that you knocked the wind out of me earlier, I have to say I was equally as proud. You didn’t hesitate, went straight for the kill. You’ve definitely come a long way in a very short time. You should be proud of yourself too. If Edward ever does happen to find you, he won’t know what hit him!”   
With the reminder of her looming past, Charlotte could see how silly she was being about the Eliza thing. Sidney hadn’t been happy to see her, and he brushed the whole incident off. Clearly Charlotte had been watching too many soapy drama shows on her laptop these past few weeks. She was seeing trouble where there was none to be found. 

The pair of them parked the car and headed upstairs for the night, without thinking or realizing that they hadn’t had a discussion about Sidney staying over. It wasn’t until Sidney opened the refrigerator for a beer that he remembered that this was her place for the time being.   
“You have three eggs, half of a leftover chicken breast, two yogurts and coffee creamer in here. Where is the rest of your food?!?” he cried. Looking sheepishly at her lap Charlotte replied, “I got my first paycheck yesterday, but I don’t have a bank account here yet to cash it. Once I do that, I’ll get back to the market. In the meantime, I’m okay. Arthur or Andrew has been buying me lunch for the last few days, and I’m good with just yogurt or an egg for breakfast.”   
Sidney was ashamed of himself. He hadn’t considered her financial situation after Mary had given him the first month’s rent check. He vowed to himself to take her shopping tomorrow after brunch and he planned on stocking the kitchen to the gills.

***************************************************

Brunch was an elaborate affair, with strong coffee, mimosas, fluffy eggs and pancakes, steak carved next to the table, and a plethora of quiche in various flavors. The group shared anecdotes from their pasts and Charlotte, though mostly silent, was enjoying herself quite a lot. She had learned of the time that Esther had been so fed up with Georgiana, that she locked her out of their dorm room in nothing but a towel until she agreed to stop whining about the boy she thought she loved who had stolen her money and lost hundreds of dollars gambling. Georgiana countered with Esther’s almost pathological distrust for men after nearly being seduced by a boy who ended up being her step-brother for a time. Esther’s father had married his mother, but the marriage only lasted two years or so. “Thank God for that!” Esther added! “I don’t know where the pair of them ended up, but I know his mother remarried and her husband adopted him. It was the perfect way to distance myself, since we no longer had to share a last name, even if it had only been hyphenated”   
“Good riddance, it sounds like,” said Charlotte sincerely.   
With a short pause, Crowe took that moment to lighten the mood with a toast “To getting rid of old baggage!” he toasted.  
The table laughed and clinked their glasses. “Yes, like you and Eliza last night,” Crowe added.   
Sidney choked on a sip of his coffee and shot daggers at his old friend.   
“Yes well, at least she’s gone again. I made it clear I didn’t need to hear her excuses.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney with a mixture of compassion and hurt on her face. She could tell it was a sore subject for him, but also she had poured her heart out to this man. She had shared her body and her soul with him and he hadn’t bothered to tell her anything of consequence. She excused herself from the table and headed towards the restroom. Esther and Georgiana followed quickly, both to console their friend and to avoid whatever masculine pissing match was about to happen at the table.   
“Char, honey? You okay in there?” Esther called softly through the stall door.   
“I’m fine,” she sniffed. “Just needed some space.” The excuse sounded flat, even to herself, but Charlotte couldn’t bring herself to offer up anything better.   
“You know,” Esther said, “I was here visiting Aunt Letitia the summer Sidney was supposed to get married. I was still in high school, so I got most of the gossip through my aunt, so take it for what it’s worth. It was about 10 years ago. He was fresh out of high school, and she was this glamorous city girl who’d spent the last three summers stringing him along. She ended up standing him up on their wedding day, the rumor is she left right after the rehearsal dinner. Like a month later she was all over the society and business pages for marrying some old dude with a shit-ton of money. Sidney was devastated. My aunt said he busted through so many walls that Tom and Mary had to start their own maintenance department for the real estate business to keep up with the damages.”

Charlotte sat stunned, looking at her friend as if Esther’s red hair was perhaps a snake, or flames dancing. She felt awful for expecting Sidney to relive that pain with her. She had no right to his past. She flew from the bathroom back to the table and straight into Sidney’s lap.  
“Can we get out of here, please?” asked Charlotte.   
“Not before I apologize,” said a properly abashed looking Crowe. “I never should have goaded like that. It’s just that Sidney has a golden life compared to the rest of us, it’s nice to knock him down a peg or two every now and then. But I realize I overstepped. I’m sorry,”   
Sidney gave a terse nod, and Charlotte a small half smile. “Thank you, Matthew. I have brothers, and I know he fast teasing can cross the line. For my part, I accept your apology.”

After leaving the restaurant, Sidney and Charlotte spent the rest of their afternoon very domestically. Sidney made good on his promise to stock her kitchen, much to her chagrin. He even made sure to grab a case of his favorite beer. “I hope that’s okay, but I just really like the idea of coming up and spending my nights with you after classes.”  
Charlotte stood on her tiptoes and gave Sidney a slow, deep kiss. “There isn’t a thing on earth I would like better than to spend my nights with you,” she said. Something pulled at her chest as she said this, and a warm, tingling feeling washed over her. She wasn’t quite ready to admit it out loud, but in that moment, Charlotte knew she was in love with Sidney Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of details in this one. Did you pick up on them? I'd love to hear your thoughts!   
> As always, Thank you so much for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay on this one! Kid drama, ex-husband drama, and crippling depression all worked together to kick my ass for a little while. I'm trying to be better about posting!

CHAPTER 9

Sharing the apartment seemed to be going well. Sidney and Charlotte fell into a quick and easy routine. Since Charlotte needed to be up and at Mary’s office by 9am, she had the bathroom to herself to get ready. Sidney didn’t usually head to the Do-jhang until 2 in the afternoon, so he was free to move about as he pleased. Since learning what a tight food budget Charlotte had kept herself on, Sidney had taken to making daily trips to the market for fresh ingredients and was enjoying spending some time on video calls with Mary or Arthur while they talked him through some new recipe to impress Charlotte with.  
He was pleased that his family seemed to accept his relationship with Charlotte. Mary and the children were over the mood to have Charlotte around, and Arthur continued to insist that Charlotte liked him best, and was only staying with Sidney out of respect for his new relationship with Andrew! They all had a good laugh at this. In fact, the only Parker who wasn’t outright bursting at the happy couple was Tom. Sidney was a little surprised by this, as usually Tom was over-the-top in all aspects of his life, but truth be told, Sidney didn’t care to dwell on Tom that much. His eldest brother had always been a bit eccentric. It was what made him such a charismatic salesman.  
Sidney and Tom had been close once, after everything had blown up with Eliza. Tom had bailed him out of jail after more than one drunken night, and Sidney had eventually given in to his emotions and spent a night crying into his cups about what losing Eliza had meant to him.  
_“She left me! She doesn’t love me! How could anyone love me? I’m the broken one. I knew I was broken, Tom. You’re the one with the plans for this family, Arthur is the one with all the friends. Even Diana seems to have found her ‘Nirvana’. But Sin-dney - Snidney - dammit. SIDNEY PARKER….that’s a guy who doesn’t have shit. Oh sure he’s got a room full of punching bags, but no love. No love for Sidney. Or at least no money to buy some love. Do you think I could buy her back Tom? She’s not a whore, but he bought her like a whore. Why did she do that to me? If my school is successful, I can buy back my whore, right?_  
All in all, it hadn’t been pretty. But Sidney had been working hard to raise his school, and by extension himself, to a level of "successful" that would be deemed worthy. Tom reminded him of this night often, usually after Sidney had scoffed at his latest-and-greatest idea was announced.  
With the tension between brothers growing almost daily, Sidney was surprised to see the text from Tom inviting him to lunch at the Phoenix’s restaurant ‘Eggs are Eggs’.  
**TP: Lunch today @ERE, Brother?**  
Me: Umm, sure. Let me see if Char can take more than her hour.  
**TP: I meant you and I. Brother bonding. You know :)**  
Me: Oh. I guess ok. 1ish?  
**TP: Perfect. Wear something nicer than bbshrts and for God’s sake give yourself a shave, man!**

Sidney rolled his eyes at his brother’s commands, but he knew that Tom put heavy value on appearances, so he pulled a few choices out of the closet. He didn’t have a lot of clothes that Tom deemed acceptable. So he had to choose between a light blue polo with Chinos and his all-black suit with the gold striped tie. He had no desire to wear a suit just for Tom, so he laid the suit across the chair and got ready.

When Charlotte got home that afternoon she was surprised to see that Sidney had left out such nice clothes. She hoped that this meant he was going to take her on a real date tonight. They had been talking about a romantic night out since the group outing to the club and she could feel her excitement growing. She took an extra long shower, making sure to shave everything twice and buff her skin to a beautiful glow. After, she took care to brush and blow out her chestnut curls into a wavy style that framed her face and shoulders perfectly. She chose her outfit with care. It was one that Esther and Georgiana had brought and left. They had deemed it _too much_ for the club, but Charlotte thought it would be perfect for a date. It had a single golden chain for a strap that crossed from one shoulder to the back of the other. The bodice was fitted, and every seam was highlighted with golden thread that shimmered with every twist of her body. It was floor length, but had a slit that ran up to her mid-thigh. She paired it with the sky-high black heels she had worn before and gave herself a onceover in the mirror.  
"Damn, Charlotte….we clean up good every now and then" she said to no one but herself. She checked the clock and saw that the last classes would be wrapping up any minute, and knowing that Sidney usually helped Mark put the punching pads and practice boards away, she guessed she had about 15 minutes to spare before he came up for her. She settled on a barstool at the kitchen island and pulled open her laptop, thinking to get a few edits done on Tom’s latest promotional advertisements for the hotel. She noted the time, 8:15, knowing that Sidney was usually back by 8:30. 

She was working diligently, and was actually really excited with how she had reworked the jumble of ideas that Tom had given her and made them into a single, cohesive idea. It wasn’t until she was saving her files that she noted the time. 9:00. Frustrated, she realized that there wasn’t going to be a date tonight. Even if Sidney walked through the door now, he would need to shower, and they wouldn’t even leave until 9:30. Charlotte’s frustration soon turned to resignation, and she went to take off the shoes and dress. She was standing next to the closet in her heels and lingerie when Sidney finally came through the door. 

********************

Sidney knew Charlotte was going to be pissed at him. Everything about his day had been thrown off track when Tom had texted him. The ‘Brother Bonding’ hadn’t gone well at all, and Sidney was more frustrated with his brother than he’d been for a very long time.  
When Sidney got to the restaurant, he told the hostess who he was meeting, and was surprised when she led him to a table with not one, but two guests already seated. A chill ran up Sidney’s back as he realized that the third member of the lunch party was blond, and it wasn’t Mary.  
“Tom,” he grunted as he realized what was happening.  
“Sidney! What luck has smiled on us brother, look who I bumped into!”  
It took all the years of Taekwondo discipline Sidney had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. This was most clearly a set-up. The nice clothes, the fresh shave, it all made sense in light of her…  
“Hello Mrs. Campion” mumbled Sidney.  
“Sidney, darling. Eliza is just fine. We’re all old friends here. I mean, we were practically family not that long ago! If you would just let me explain my side of things, we could pick right back up where we left off.”  
At the audacity, Sidney let out a laugh that was closer to a snort and let his eyes roll as dramatically as possible.  
“Yes, well, like I told you when I saw you at the club last weekend, I have no need for your “explanations” and I’m not looking to get back to what we had. My life is good now. Please just let me be.”  
Sidney started to walk away from the table, but Tom quickly followed him. “Really Sidney, is it now too much to ask for an hour of your time? I have news about the hotel development, and I think Eliza might be willing to invest! I NEED you to help me convince her!”  
Tom always knew exactly what buttons to push with Sidney. His shoulders drooped in defeat.  
For the next two hours, Sidney half listened to Tom run on and on about his plans to make the Phoenix a “Go-To Vacation Spot”. Everything from an entire month that would be dedicated to couples packages, to opening a new spa, to erecting a castle-worthy turret with open air views of the ocean on all sides.  
Eliza continued to try and engage Sidney in conversation, but he remained tight-lipped and stoic, at least until Eliza started rubbing his thigh under the table. Her face never faltered, but what started as her adjusting her napkin, soon became her attempt at a hand-job.  
Sidney stopped her almost instantly, but he still felt out of sorts. He left the table with a quick excuse and made a break for the door before Tom could stop him. 

After seeing Eliza twice in a week, and knowing that even though he hated her, his body still reacted to her touch. It made him sick to his stomach. Sidney decided he needed some bracing exercise. He spent so long in the water that he was almost late to his first set of classes that afternoon. The first class was the children’s class and not once, but twice was Sidney kicked in the stomach because he was distracted by his own thoughts when he was supposed to be holding target pads for the kids to aim their kicks at.  
Between classes, Mark pulled him into the office to figure out what was wrong with his friend.  
“Parker, I have seen you show up drunk to a tournament and walk away with a medal, so what gives today? Did you have a fight with Charlotte?”  
“Babbers, if I threatened to fire you, would you leave it alone?”  
Mark laughed, “Probably not. Besides, fire me and you get kicked even more!”  
Sidney sighed, but chuckled at his friend’s logic. “No, Charlotte and I are good for now. We might not be after I tell her about my lunch today though. Tom had me meet him…..and Eliza for lunch.”  
Sidney gave Mark a quick run-down of Eliza’s shenanigans and Mark shuddered.  
“Sounds to me like what you really need is a drink. Why don’t you take off. I can handle classes tonight. Besides, I think Crowe said he was going to be downing pints at the Crowne, maybe you should join him.”  
“Babbers, tonight, you’re my best friend and my savior!” 

When Sidney made his way to the small local bar, he was surprised to see Matthew at the bar with Georgiana. Crowe seemed to have finally met someone who could match him both in alcohol tolerance and dry wit! While Sidney was happy for his friend, he was in no mood to be a third wheel, and he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be suitable company for a happy couple. He settled into a dark corner of the bar, out of sight of his friends, and ordered himself a beer and a shot of whiskey. He downed the shot quickly and called for another one before taking a long drink of his beer. It wasn’t his intention to get drunk, but his swim hadn’t cleared his head, and classes hadn’t distracted him either. The only sure-fire way that Sidney knew to clear Eliza from his mind was to drink. So drink he did. It wasn’t until he got a text from Mark that he realized how late it had become, or just how many shots he had actually done.  
**Babbers: Classes went well. Locking up unless you need me to stay**  
Me: no. Tanks man. Ur awsm  
**Babbers: you good?**  
Me: yurp. Gona C my girl  
**Babbers: lol k. Maybe have some coffee first ;)**

Sidney walked himself home. The bracing sea breeze helped to clear the fuzz out of his head, but he knew Charlotte wouldn’t be thrilled to see him drunk. When he walked in the apartment, Charlotte’s laptop was open on the bar, but she was nowhere to be seen. He headed into the bedroom, and froze just inside the door. Charlotte was standing next to the closet. Her tanned legs looked a mile long thanks to the 5 inch stiletto heels she had on. She was naked, save for the shoes, a pair of black lace panties that hugged her ass but left more than enough of her smooth ass cheeks exposed. And she had on the most amazing corset he had ever seen. It was black silk with golden roses stitched on each panel. As she turned around, he could see that it was lifting her breasts into perfect orbs and all the remaining fuzziness on his head cleared instantly.  
“Charlotte…” He couldn't think of more to say, so he crossed the room to her and pulled her against himself and into a long, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is pretty short, but is also PURE SMUT. Read at your discretion, as it is very much NSFW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter, but very NSFW! Read at your discretion! ;)

CHAPTER 10 

Charlotte’s mouth met Sidney’s with desperation. She had been feeling so unsure about things with Sidney just moments ago, and now, with him here and so clearly affected by her, she could only feel like this was where she was supposed to be.   
Sidney had yet to release Charlotte’s mouth, but his hands couldn’t help but run along her smooth backside and up the stays of her corset. He finally let them brush across the delicate skin of her cleavage and he could feel Charlotte tremble beneath his touch.  
There were no words that Charlotte could think of to express just how perfect this moment was, so she chose to show Sidney instead. She took a step back and gave a light tug on the hem of his shirt, and soon she was staring at his broad chest. She brought her lips to his neck, just to the side of his Adam’s apple and started to kiss and suck a trail downward. She would lick, kiss, suck and then blow in quick repetitions, sending shivers of pleasure along Sidney’s skin. She delighted in the goosebumps she caused and took extra time to graze her palms across his nipples as her mouth continued on it’s path south. She lowered herself to her knees as she reached the waistband of his pants. He tried to help her undo his fly, but she wouldn’t let him. She quickly rid him of his pants and boxers and turned her body toward the bed. Sidney brought himself over and sat on the edge. He could see what she was planning, and his throat was tight in anticipation. 

They still hadn’t spoken, not more than Sidney’s strangled ‘Charlotte’ when he walked in. He didn’t want to break the spell, but he wanted her to know that she didn’t have to do this.   
“Baby, I don’t - you don’t - argh!” she cut Sidney’s words off with a look that was pure sin, and lowered her mouth to the head of his rock hard cock. Using only the tip of her tongue, she drew wet circles around his girth, and let out a hum of satisfaction when she saw the first glistening drop of his appreciation come out. She lapped at it like a kitten at it’s cream, and Sidney could only marvel at her. She moved closer, the tops of her breasts framed seductively by his thighs as she moved between his legs.   
Charlotte looked up at him through her full lashes and the veil that her perfectly styled hair had formed across her eyes. She had only ever done this once, and she was afraid she wouldn’t be good at it, but seeing the awe on Sidney’s face, she was emboldened. She quickly took him into her mouth and began to pull his length through her lips. Each time she dipped her head a little lower, Sidney let out a moan or a sigh. After three or four dips and pulls, Sidney began to run his fingers through her hair, wrapping the soft locks around his hands. He tugged her hair, but not too hard. She gave a soft purr of encouragement when he did this, and the feeling vibrated across his cock in such a way that he had to buck his hips to keep from releasing himself in Charlotte’s mouth. When he bucked, Charlotte had released him, and he took that moment to pull her up so she was now straddling him on the bed. 

Charlotte felt his cock press against her clit through her panties. She couldn’t help it, she had to give in to the primal need for friction. Using her legs to propel her, she rocked against him, the pressure combined with the lace fabric created the most delicious sensations against her clit. She lifted her arms and held her hair back in a way that made Sidney think of Greek goddesses or Renaissance paintings. He simply watched as she brought herself to orgasm. He could feel her thighs squeeze him as she came. Her head fell back and she let out a cry that was pure pleasure. He felt her hot juices run through her panties and onto his dick, making it throb.   
He couldn’t keep himself from her much longer, but he knew that he wanted to give her more, and he quickly flipped her so she was laying on the bed.  
“Roll over” he commanded. She looked up at him and smiled, hearing the instructor in his voice.   
“Yes sir” she responded in a husky voice.   
Sidney began to unlace her corset, and slid his hands under it as soon as it was loose. He turned her over again and unclasped the front, letting the black silk fall open on the bed. Charlotte was sitting up now, but Sidney had a plan. He scooped her up into his arms and laid her in the center of the bed. He stretched her arms out and gave her a look.   
“Do you trust me?”   
“Of course I do Sidney. I lo- I trust you” She had almost slipped again, but she was determined not to let the first time she said ‘I love you’ to Sidney be in bed!  
Sidney hadn’t noticed her slip, because was too busy getting two of his ties out of the closet. He quickly bound Charlotte's wrists to the front two posts and pulled her down so her arms were stretched. He settled himself between her legs, and pulled them open.   
Charlotte was still coming down from the high of her orgasm, and was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. Seeing Sidney naked and pressing kisses along her open legs was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He abandoned her legs and moved his mouth to worship her breasts, and began to nibble on her nipples before sucking hard on them. The soft to hard and back transitions made Charlotte writhe beneath him, and she longed to wrap her arms around him to pull his weight down onto her.   
Sidney finally took pity on her as he could see she was straining off the bed to feel some pressure. He kissed her lips deeply, running his tongue around her mouth and tasting a bit of himself he remembered his purpose. He rose and moved his body lower, and lay his head on Charlotte’s pelvis. The pressure and proximity to her aching center made Charlotte whimper. Turning his head, he licked a small line across the tops of her hips, giving a little nip at the start, the middle, and the end. He nuzzled his nose against the top of her slit and breathed in her scent in a way that would have scandalized her had she not been so desperate for relief. He licked her slit gently once, twice, and then let himself worship his tongue against the altar of her pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to hold out much longer. Her pleasure noises were making him throb and her body straining against the ties was distracting as all hell.   
He sat up, watching her breasts heave as she tried to pull herself back from the edge, and moved himself into position.   
“Charlotte, with your hands tied, this will be intense. If it’s too much - “  
“Sidney, please shut up and fuck me!”

With no more invitation than that, Sidney lifted her legs around his waist and drove into her hard and fast. She was more than ready after his ministrations, and there was no pain, only pleasure as Sidney set a punishing pace. She cried out as he pounded her and she longed to reach between them and rub herself. “Touch me Sidney” she begged. He shifted her legs so he had a hand free, and used their juices as lubrication while he rolled her clit under his fingers. He could feel her walls quake and knew her release was imminent.   
“Open your eyes Charlotte. Look at me. I want to see you. I want you to see me. I want you to see what power you have over me.” She struggled to open her eyes and focus, but the second she found his face, he let out a roar and poured his release into her. Seeing Sidney lose control like that was Charlotte’s undoing. Her walls tightened and she came loudly and wetly against him.

Panting, Sidney stood up and united Charlotte’s wrists. He went to the bathroom and came back with a hand towel for her. “Charlotte, I’m - I should know better when I’m with you. Please don’t think too badly of me.” he said as he crawled into the bed next to her and pulled her close.  
With a tear in her eye, she reached up to cradle his face. “I don’t think badly of you. But I hope you won’t think badly of me either. I, I don’t worry about it,” she paused to sigh. “Because I can’t get pregnant.” she whispered this last sentence with her eyes closed in shame.   
Waiting in silence for some sort of response she stayed still, but after a minute or two risked a look at Sidney. 

He was sound asleep, with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches on, and more secrets come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidney certainly isn't winning any points with you guys, and I'm sorry to say this chapter won't make you love him either. But I ~~think~~ HOPE that you'll stick with me. I swear there's a light at the end of the tunnel!

CHAPTER 11

Watching Sidney sleep was a new experience for Charlotte. They had spent almost every night together since the near-disaster of a brunch, but most nights, Charlotte was asleep long before Sidney, since her work schedule was early mornings. She took this opportunity to compare her relationship with Sidney to the only other serious relationship she’d ever had; Edward. Edward had been charming from the get-go. He smiled in a way that lit his whole face. She knew that it could charm ladies her mother’s age and up, and his blond curls and blue eyes won him the hearts of the younger girls. In contrast, Sidney’s brooding personality and dark features may have well come with a neon sign that screamed **KEEP AWAY** It had taken her weeks to break through his walls, and even then it as only with Mary’s help that she was able to see a kinder side of him. Now that she had, she knew just how wonderful he could be. But there were still times when she sensed that he wasn’t being 100% honest with her. In spite of it, she knew that she was falling deeper into this, and knowing that he didn’t think less of her in spite of the drama she had run from only made him more amazing in her eyes. As she closed her eyes and let her breathing slow to match his rhythm, she whispered, “I love you, Sidney” and settled into his arms for the night.

Sidney woke up with a pounding head, and conflicting memories from the night before. He saw that Charlotte was already gone for the day, and knew he couldn’t ask her what had happened without coming across as a complete asshole. He decided that a shower and a strong cup of coffee were in order to help clear his head as he tried to recall the night before. He distinctly remembered lunch with Tom and the set-up with Eliza. He’d been pissed when she tried to touch him under the table. _As If I’d ever go THERE again_ he thought to himself. But a small, guilty thought nudged him as he showered. She was still gorgeous. He wasn’t blind. She knew exactly which buttons to press to turn him on, even after all this time.  
He let the thoughts of their time together wash over him with the warm water, and as he replayed the highlights of their relationship, he forgot about time. As he came to the rockier points of his memories- the engagement, planning the wedding, and then the note that had been handed him 2 hours after their wedding should have started that said simply,

_I don’t want this, or you anymore. Goodbye Sidney_

He had never felt such pain or anger.  
Almost prophetically, at that moment the shower ran out of hot water in the tank. He wasn’t any closer to remembering why his head was pounding, but at least he was free of the delusion that there might still be something with Eliza. As he dried himself from the shower, he caught a glimpse of a smile in the bathroom mirror. “CHARLOTTE!” he shouted. “You’re supposed to be at work. Way to give a man a heart attack!” He now felt doubly guilty. First for shouting at her, for she had jumped back and hung her head like a scared puppy, and then for having been so wrapped up inside his own messed up head to have forgotten even for a moment about what a good thing he had with Charlotte. He decided to let her in on at least a small part of what he was thinking and came across the room to her to hold her.  
“You know, you have to be careful not to scare people straight from the shower, they could toss a hair dryer at you.” He tipped her chin up to his face and gave her a sweet and chaste kiss to show her he was teasing.  
Charlotte smiled at the memory of their first meeting.  
“I know it’s only been about 2 months since we met, but Charlotte, I want you to know. They’ve been the best two months I can remember. You’re amazing. I know things are uncertain for you, but I’m sure of this. I’m sure about us. I just need you to know that.”

Charlotte didn’t know what to say. She wanted to jump into his arms and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to run away and keep her distance from him to keep Sidney safe from all the troubles that followed her. The conflict and confusion showed plainly on her face and SIdney took a step back from her. “I won’t pressure you for anything back, but you should know, I’m falling in love with you. You can process that as long as you need” Sidney said with a small smile.  
When he looked up at Charlotte again, he saw a tear running down her face. In a flash he was at her side. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and then cradled her close to him, placing kisses along her hairline and cheek. “Come on honey, come sit. Talk to me baby. What’s going on? Did I scare you?” She shook her head,  
“No, Sidney. I’m not scared. I love you too. I told you last night, I just didn’t realize that you were already asleep! I’m not sure what I’m crying about anymore. I’m happy because we love each other. I’m terrified because I’m not good for anyone, not with my past lurking. I’m worried about what Mary will say and I don’t want her to feel like I’ve taken advantage of her kindness. I’m -”

Sidney cut her worries off with another kiss, and he pulled her closer to take full advantage of the fact that he was still only wrapped in a towel. They tumbled together onto the bed and Sidney tenderly showed her just how much he loved her.

*************************

The following Saturday Mary had invited everyone to dinner. Diana was home for the weekend, and wanted a family get-together before she left again. Sidney made sure it was okay to have Charlotte come, and suggested that Arthur bring Andrew as well. Everyone was in fine spirits, as the Parker siblings hadn’t been together for months, and all were excited to meet the new love interests in each other's lives. Diana had brought someone as well, a man she had met at her on her retreat named Max Fuchs. He had a great interest in homeopathic medicine, and Sidney noted that he complimented Diana’s personality very well.  
Charlotte and Diana were deep in a conversation about the office work, discussing the best ways to promote the construction of the new long-term rentals that were tied to the hotel. “The concept, as Tom explained it before I left, is that we’ll build a collection of town homes along the edge of the beach which could be booked through the hotel for larger families to rent out for weeks at a time.” explained Diana.  
“I think it’s a brilliant idea!” Charlotte chimed in. “I know when we traveled it was so cramped with all of us in a small hotel room! This would encourage families to stay longer without the hassle of private rentals!”  
“Charlotte my dear, I thought you said you were an only child?” Mary commented from across the table.  
Realizing her slip, Charlotte took a deep drink of her wine and came back lamely with, “Oh, yes. I meant when I went on trips with my cousins or friends.”  
A few long seconds of silence passed and then Arthur, bless him, came to the rescue.  
“Do you know, Andrew has 5 siblings, and 6 aunts and uncles with 14 children between them. I can only imagine how much fun all of his cousins must be when they all get together. Isn’t that right BooBear?” Catching Arthur’s segue, Andrew launched himself into a series of stories from his childhood and some of the crazier antics he and his cousins had pulled off. “Thank you” mouthed Charlotte to Arthur, who smiled and winked back at her.  
Dinner was almost over when Tom spoke to Sidney, “Well brother, what did you think of the plan I presented at lunch the other day? I personally think it was wonderful to see you and Eliza back as cohorts again. You always did make such a handsome couple.”  
Silence overtook the table and mouths hung open from everyone surnamed Parker. Charlotte’s jaw didn’t drop, but instead hers clenched and she turned her face toward Sidney to wait for his explanation. To his credit, Sidney kept his temper in check. “I thought I made my opinion on the matter perfectly clear when I left in the middle of your ‘presentation’. If the Campion name is ANYWHERE near this project, I won’t be.” Mary looked at Tom with such fury that Charlotte finally understood the phrase If Looks Could Kill  
“I don’t understand your problem Sidney, Eliza’s husband has a construction company and she’s willing to negotiate a great deal on the cost for us. Oh I know you two have something of a history, but can’t you just play nice for my sake?”  
Mary stood up and stormed out of the dining room and Diana and Max followed her out. As Sidney and Tom were arguing about their lunch and Eliza Charlotte heard only bits and pieces of their conversation. What she did catch, was a name. “Rich Campion’s company had been building up new cities for the last decade, Sidney! Why shouldn’t we have someone with that experience on our project?”  
Hearing that name, in context with a construction company, Charlotte paled. She stood up and left Trafalgar house, saying nothing to anyone. They were all caught up in the power struggle between Tom and Sidney, that only Andrew and Arthur noticed her leaving, and they assumed it was because of Eliza. 

When she got back to the apartment, Charlotte reached into the closet for her duffle that was shoved on the top shelf. She dug through it for the cellphone she hadn’t touched in weeks. Turning it on, she was flooded with notifications from the life she had run from. Texts from friends, emails from her family, appointments she had missed, and several voicemails from Edward. She listened to those first.  
_Charlotte, I know what you think you heard, and I get why you’d want to run, but here’s the thing, when my mom died and my step-dad remarried, how was I supposed to know that his new wife would be barely older than me, and hot at that. When he caught us sleeping together we had two choices, help him get control of the towns he wants, or cut us both off. With him building half the towns along the coast, he somehow gains the backing of almost every government official along the way. Your mom got in the way, but if you come back, I’ll make sure you stay out of it. I really did fall for you, but you’re gonna have to just go along with it. What Rich Campion wants, Rich Campion gets.”_

Charlotte didn’t notice the tears that were streaming down her face, and she hadn’t heard the door open and the footsteps coming down the hall, so she was surprised when she found herself being pulled into a hug by Arthur, and Andrew was standing down the hall. “Oh honey, have you been keeping this all to yourself? Does Sidney know about this…..other man in your life?”  
“He knows some, but I didn’t even make the connection between Eliza and Edward until Tom mentioned the name Rich Campion. I guess I have some things I should tell you.”  
For the next hour, Charlotte told Arthur and Andrew about what had happened back in Willingden, and the terrifying night that had sent her running for Sanditon.  
“When Edward and I got engaged, I thought he’d be thrilled to have his family involved. I couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t want his step-dad, the man who all but raised him after his mother married him and then died a year later. I only met his step-mom once, and it was before I overheard what Rich and his “team” did to my mom so I haven’t given her too much thought since.” 

Arthur and Andrew looked at each other over Charlotte’s head, realization dawning on them at the same time. “Eliza Campion is your fiancé’s step mother”  
“Ex-fiancé, and not only that….but they were at some point screwing each other.”  
Everyone took a moment to digest that information before Charlotte took a breath and turned to Arthur. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Eliza is staying would you?” 

_***************************************_

Back at Trafalgar House, Mary had finally gotten Sidney and Tom to stop yelling at each other, using the children as an excuse for the men to quiet down.  
“Honestly you two,” she scolded them both with a tone that all mothers know well “I’ve never been more ashamed to bear the name Parker than I was watching you two tear into each other. Thomas James Parker, you know good and well what that snake of a woman put your brother through. How many nights did we have to scrape Sidney off of a bar floor or bail him out of jail after a fight? All because he was trying to avoid the hurt and anger he felt - and rightly so - for being left at the altar.”  
She wasn’t about to let Sidney off either, as she realized that he had yet to notice that Charlotte was missing. “What are you smirking at Sidney Theodore Parker? You’re in just as much trouble as your brother. What Tom did was absolutely horrid and wrong on so many levels, but what about you? You know all about being hurt by someone you thought loved you. How on earth do you think Charlotte is feeling about all of this? Have you even noticed that she’s not here anymore?”  
At Mary’s words, Sidney sat down in shock. “When did she leave? How much of our fight did she hear?”  
“Lucky for you she left before the bit where you mentioned Eliza groping you at lunch, however that puts her departure at well over an hour ago now. I’m ashamed that you’re more worried about what she may have overheard than you seem to be about why she would have left.  
Now, I’ve put the children to bed. You two can either take it down to the Do-jahng for a battle of fisticuffs or you can both promptly pull your heads from your asses and fix what you’ve broken. Thomas. There will be **NO DEAL** with Rich or Eliza Campion, or you will have a new construction, but lose a family. Am I clear? As for you Sidney, I don’t know what spooked Charlotte; Eliza in general, or something more. But you will go find that girl and reassure her of your love for her - don’t give me that look, I have eyes don’t I? You’ll reassure her of your love or so help me God I will send every snot-nosed brat whose parents rent from me this summer into the school with vouchers for free classes. Charlotte is the best thing to happen to you in eight years and I’ll be damned if I watch you throw that away over a lack of communication.”  
Both brothers stood frozen. They had both heard Mary discipline the children before, but this was a first for both of them. When neither of them moved, Mary simply raised an eyebrow and said, “Did I stutter? MOVE!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wished that Mary smacked Tom?? No one, just me then? lol
> 
> Okay, that's almost all the emotional pain I have planned.....next into some of the physical!  
> Any guesses for whom?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so very sorry for the delay! stupid ex-husbands and their custody crap! I swear I'm going to be better about posting! Thank you for sticking with me!!

CHAPTER 12

“Sweetie, I know you’ve been taking classes, and lord knows my brother has probably worked you extra at home, but are we 100% sure we want to kick Eliza’s ass right this second?” Arthur and Andrew had been trying to talk Charlotte down for at least twenty minutes while they waited for Sidney to show up. With every minute that he wasn’t there, Charlotte’s resolve grew.  
“Arthur, I love you. I do. But if you don’t take me to where she’s staying I swear to God I will leg sweep you to the ground to move you out of my way. If you don’t tell me, I’ll go ask Tom. He doesn’t seem to have a problem sharing other people’s news.”  
“Char, I say this as a completely impartial third party, but FUCK TOM.” offered up Andrew. “That man doesn’t know an asshole from a pair of lips. He’s looking out for himself, and damnation to anyone who gets in the way of him becoming ‘ _The Next Great Projector of Sanditon_ ’ He’ll kiss the ass of anyone with money if he thinks they might invest in his unholy ideas for this town. He’s a monomaniac who’s going to end up running his and Mary’s businesses into the ground or die trying. Sorry honey, I know that’s your brother” he winced, seeing Arthur’s jaw drop in his peripheral.  
Charlotte took a few breaths and tried some of the focus exercises that Sidney and Mark had been teaching. She could almost perfectly recall the class and the two muscular men explaining how it was a martial artist’s responsibility to use their skills and training with the utmost caution and control and never in anger. She stood up and paced the living room, losing count of how many laps she walked, all while muttering to herself. When she stopped pacing, she turned her attention back to Arthur and Andrew, who were trying to stay out of her way, while staying for moral support. Arthur had taken it upon himself to start a pot of coffee “Decaf, as I can see no one in this bunch needs any more energy tonight” he stated when Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him; and Andrew was looking through the work orders she had brought home from the office to input data to the server for the maintenance crews to start on Monday.  
“I suppose I should be angry with you both for not taking me to her, but seeing as you’ve successfully distracted me until it’s too late, I guess I should thank you instead. It was pretty stupid of me to think it’s any of my business who Sidney sees or what he does.” She moved to the hallway powder room and splashed some water on her face. A few more deep breaths and she was back to her usual self.  
“Thanks for coming, you guys. I really don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.”  
She crossed back into the kitchen and hugged them both tightly. “You’re both amazing, and I want you to know how grateful I am to have met you both!”  
“Aww, Charlotte, we adore you! And I can only speak for myself and Mary, but we’re thrilled you came into our lives, but especially into Sidney’s. It’s easy to see he’s crazy about you. You brought my brother back to life. I’ll owe you for the rest of my life!”  
At Arthur’s declaration, Charlotte hugged him tighter, but for the rest of their visit, she couldn’t maintain eye contact with him.

**********************************************

Back at Trafalgar House, the usual warm and inviting atmosphere had turned frigid. Tom and Mary had fought before, but never to the extent it was. Mary had collected a few blankets from the linen closet and unceremoniously tossed them onto the couch in Tom’s study.  
“Mary, for goodness sake! You can’t expect me to sleep here. At least let me take one of the guest bedrooms.” he had no idea why Mary was so upset. Surely the only one who had cause to be a little mad was Miss Heywood, and she couldn’t even be that upset. She’d only known Sidney two months!  
“Thomas Parker, those rooms are for those who look out for the best interests of this family, and that is currently NOT you! You can manage on the couch.” with that, she stormed up to their bedroom and slammed the door.  
Mary took out her phone and sent another apology text to Charlotte, her third of the evening. She couldn’t for the life of her suss out what had driven Tom to meet with Eliza Campion, but the pit in her stomach told her that it couldn’t be anything good.

*************************************************

Sidney paced the beach. He knew he had fucked up royally by not telling Charlotte about his lunch with Eliza. He was sure that he would have, leaving out the unseemly details of course, but damn Tom all to hell for blurting it out like that. Did Tom truly not understand what Charlotte meant to him? Or was that his way of “outing” the events of the lunch to make sure Eliza and her husband were involved? Rich Campion was a bastard who didn’t care about anyone but himself. He had made that clear when he started his affair with Eliza, knowing full well that she was engaged. Tom knew the history between the Campions and Sidney, and he could only think that there was something more Tom was hiding in all of this. Sidney shook his head and took one more deep breath before heading back to the apartment to face Charlotte. He owed her more than just an explanation.

Back at the apartment, Arthur and Andrew had finally gone home, leaving Charlotte alone with her thoughts. She needed to tell Sidney about the connection she had made, but she was driving herself crazy every time she thought about him sitting in a cozy booth next to that harpy! Before coming to Sanditon, Charlotte would never have considered herself a jealous person. Edward had always been friendly with women, and it never once occurred to her to be jealous. Was that because she knew deep down there was something off about him, or did that mean - as she was beginning to suspect - that she hadn’t truly been in love with Edward at all. It was hard to think back to a time before. Before she knew what she knew. But now; knowing it all, especially knowing the tangled mess between Edward, his father, and his step-mother; she couldn’t think of a time where Edward had ever stirred up in her the feelings that Sidney did. For better or worse, she was in love with Sidney Parker.

She didn’t want to appear like she was a scorned woman, because really, what had Sidney done to deserve that? So she settled onto the couch and put her favorite series on again. She was almost through with the second episode when Sidney returned. She could hear him outside the door, and she debated shutting off the TV preemptively, but decided it would seem confrontational. He opened the door and was surprised to see Charlotte sitting on the couch watching TV. Another wave of guilt hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. Had she really just been waiting for him to come home? Just how mad was she?

“Baby, I’m so sorry” Sidney started. Charlotte looked up at him, the dimple in her chin trembling ever so lightly, and said, “For what? Being blindsided by your brother? Sidney, I know you. I know you weren’t sneaking around. And you know how much I value Mary and Tom, but we both know Tom isn’t always the sharpest. But there is something -”  
Sidney crossed the room to the couch, scooped Charlotte into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom, cutting her words off with a kiss. “I don’t want to talk about Tom anymore!”

Charlotte felt her insides tighten as he lay her down on the bed. She knew she wanted him, but she was conflicted knowing the news she had to share. “Stop.” she whispered. She sat up and scooted herself into the center of the bed and patted the mattress space next to her. Sidney looked a mixture of confused and hurt. She had never stopped his attempts before, and he was suddenly very worried that he was going to lose the best woman he had ever known. He cleared his throat and went to sit, but then stood again and walked out. Charlotte was shocked and pissed and ready to scream at him, when she heard him become violently ill in the hall powder room. Tears welled up in her eyes and it was all she could do not to burst through the door to get to him. While he continued to be sick, Charlotte put the kettle on and made two cups of ginger tea just like her mother had always done for her and her siblings when they were sick as children. She heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink and knew that he would be out soon, so she stood near the hall and waited with his tea. 

When Sidney opened the door, he was resigned to the fact that he had lost her. His eyes looked flat and his shoulders drooped, but he refused to deny her the exit she wanted. She deserved that much after what he did. With all of these negative thoughts running through his head, he was very surprised to see Charlotte standing there, looking worried, and holding a cup of tea out to him. 

“Ginger tea” Charlotte told him. “My mom would make it for us when we were sick. It was the only thing we could keep down sometimes, so we all got really good at perfecting her recipe to our taste. I wasn’t sure how you’d like it, so I made it my way. Two pinches instead of one, a tablespoon of honey, and just a little lemon juice.” Sidney took a small sip and was surprised at how it soothed his throat and stomach almost instantly. “Thank you, Charlotte. You didn’t have to do this for me. Maybe we should sit out here at the breakfast bar, since it seems like you have something on your mind tonight.”

So they both went to sit, both seeming more nervous than the other with each passing minute. Charlotte because of what she knew, Sidney because of what he didn’t.  
“I need to tell -”  
“Please don’t leave me -” They both spoke at once. Charlotte motioned for Sidney to continue. “Please don’t leave me Charlotte. I love you. I know it was so stupid of me to keep the lunch from you, but I swear it was only because I was so pissed and disgusted and hurt by the whole thing. I swear Eliza means nothing to me now, and I swear I won’t let her come between us again!”

Charlotte took a deep breath before she began. “Sidney, I’m not leaving you. I love you too. But you might not feel the same anymore when I tell you what I realized tonight. Tom -”  
“I told you, no more Tom!” he interrupted her, but she shot him down with a look.  
“As I was saying, Tom cannot do business with Eliza, or more importantly, with Rich Campion. I didn’t leave dinner because I heard about a lunch that wasn’t even your fault, I left when I made the connection between Eliza and Rich. Sidney, I never told you Edward’s last name. He took his step-father’s name when his mother died and he was adopted. Rich Campion is Edward’s father. And that makes Eliza his step-mother.”  
Sidney sat back, shocked by this realization. “I knew Rich was older, but I didn’t realize he was ‘adult child’ old. I don’t get it, what’s the appeal?”  
Charlotte rolled her eyes. “You’re not seriously asking ME why your ex-fiancée left you for him, are you? If I had to guess, it was the millions of dollars he’s acquired through his dirty business deals and the **MURDERS** he’s willing to commit!” she was seething now. Before she was willing to move on. But now, hearing Sidney’s concern for his ex’s motives instead of the fact that his family was looking into a business deal that could lead to someone being truly hurt was the last straw. Charlotte stood up, dumped her tea in the sink, and stomped into the bedroom. Sidney winced when he heard the door slam shut.  
“A+ Parker, really, well done.” Sidney chastised himself. He could hear Charlotte’s phone chiming, and he figured she was texting someone about his idiocy. He was surprised when the door opened again a few minutes later, only to see Charlotte standing there with her duffle bag stuffed full.

“I’m sorry Sidney. I know I said I wasn’t leaving you. But this, you… I need some space. Esther and Georgiana are waiting for me downstairs. I’ll be staying with them for a few days while I sort things out.” Her words were sure, but her voice trembled a little at the last. “I love you Sidney Parker. I hope you know that.” and with a sob, she was gone.

Sidney wasn’t sure how long he stayed frozen by the door, but eventually he knew he needed to sleep, and then speak to Tom and Mary first thing in the morning.

***********************************

One hundred miles away, a computer screen had chimed a notification: _Heywood, C - online - location: FOUND._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to a head quickly now. Two or three more chapters I think. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I swear there's a HEA for Sidlotte!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses, just me, begging your forgiveness for such a long delay!  
> If you've stayed with me, I'm eternally grateful. If you're just finding my story, I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 13

_One Month Later_

“Esther I swear! I’m so happy for you! Really, I promise it's okay” Charlotte said for probably the hundredth time that day. Esther and Mark had planned a special night and Charlotte and Georgiana were going to be sharing a room at the almost complete Phoenix hotel. The main buildings were finished, and only the smaller “villas” as Tom and Mary had decided to call them remained. A gentle knock on the side door of the girl’s beach house announced the arrival of Mark. Charlotte let him in with a small smile, but couldn’t bring herself to meet his eye.

“Hello Charlotte.” Mark smiled at her. He and Esther had gone round and round over whether or not they should get involved in the separation that in both their minds had gone on far too long. Esther was firmly in the “Leave it alone, they’ll work it out” zone, while Mark couldn’t stand seeing his best friend and business partner so torn apart. Knowing that Esther would be a few minutes, he decided to meddle, just a bit. “You know, he’s not doing well at all”

“Mark, I’m sorry. I can’t hear this. Did he tell you? I tried to have a serious conversation with him, and it ended with him looking for his own validation. I have enough to deal with - moving to a new town I mean, I can’t handle coddling a grown man. Mary has been doing that for Tom their entire marriage it seems and look where that got them. Living together in that house, but leading separate lives. I know that’s not what she wanted, but that’s what happened anyway. The office is walking on eggshells when they’re in, and I do it doubly since I know it’s partly my fault. So no. I can’t hear that Sidney isn’t doing well. Because neither am I!” She spun around on her heels, and made a bee-line for the small hall bathroom. It seemed like every time she let herself get worked up about her situation with Sidney, she made herself sick these days. After vomiting the contents of her stomach, Charlotte rinsed her mouth, walked out and grabbed her overnight bag and stormed out of the house. She yelled over her shoulder “Tell Georgiana I’ll be waiting in the car!”

Esther had heard the entire conversation, and came into the room shaking her head. “I told you to leave it alone.” “I know babe, but they belong together. You and I both know it. Hell, the entire town knows it. Everyone except Charlotte seems to know it these days!” A shadow passed over Esther’s face and she said, “Mark honey, I’m begging you. Don’t push her. There’s a lot more to their problems than Sidney told you.”

*********************************************

Georgiana and Charlotte had settled into their room at the Phoenix, and were getting ready for a girls night. They had enjoyed a few hours at the hotel’s spa and felt relaxed and rejuvenated. Georgiana had even talked Charlotte into a small shopping spree, where she bought her first new outfit since her split from Sidney. She knew that there wasn’t much to be excited about, but picking out a flattering outfit somehow made her feel like there was a chance for things to be okay again. A month had gone by since things blew up with Sidney, and while she didn’t avoid him per se, she always had an excuse why she needed to leave any time he was in the same room as her. They existed as pseudo-strangers; speaking only when necessary to be polite. She was determined to use this weekend as a “spiritual cleanse” as Diana would call it. This would be the chance for her to start over again in Sanditon, with no complications from a man. The girls were almost ready for their big night out, when Georgiana’s cell rang. “It’s Matthew. I’ll just be a sec!” she said over her shoulder as she closed herself into the bathroom.  
Charlotte sighed. She loved Georgiana, and Matthew seemed to match her personality well, but Charlotte knew that if they talked for long, Georgiana would end up inviting him along for the night, and Charlotte wouldn’t feel free to let loose in front of one of Sidney’s friends. Despite the hurt and anger she felt, she knew she was still in love with him. It didn’t make any sense to her, but then again love very rarely did. She tapped on the bathroom door and let Georgiana know that she was going to head down to the hotel bar to wait for her. A mumbled “Uh-huh” was all she got in return. 

Nursing her second gin and tonic, Charlotte was fuming. It had been well over an hour since she had got to the bar, and after only 10 minutes she had seen Matthew walk through the lobby to the elevators. She wanted to text Esther and tell her that she was coming home; she had no desire to sleep in their room after all of Matthew and Georgiana’s sexcapades. But as mad as she was, she knew she wouldn’t ruin Esther’s weekend like that. There was enough of a romantic left inside her to know how hard these weekends were for the happy couple to come by. After another twenty minutes of waiting and downing a third drink, Charlotte was done with the hotel bar and the idea of girls weekend. She had texted Arthur and asked if she could stay with him for the night, and he said yes without hesitation. She knew that his house wasn’t that far down the beach, so she decided to walk there, hoping to clear her head on the way. She paid her bar tab and stood up, dropping the few inches from the barstool to the floor, and nearly fell. _Maybe that third drink wasn’t such a great idea_ she thought to herself. Regaining her balance, she headed for the lobby and the front door of the hotel. She wobbled a few times, and knew that her vision was doubled. It wasn’t her first time drunk, but it was definitely the first time she was drunk and alone. Any other time she had been drunk, it was with a group of friends. A few parties in high school after football games, more times when she went to visit her friends for college weekends. Always in a large group, and surrounded by people she knew. There was a part of her that couldn’t deny she was a little scared. Her body was tingling, but she was pretty sure that was because she couldn’t really feel her extremities well from all of the alcohol. Being drunk was absolutely the reason why she was tingling, and certainly not because of the head of shock white hair that was sticking out of the top of a newspaper from across the lobby.  
As soon as she stepped outside, the sea breeze took away the tingling feeling, so it must have been the alcohol, right?

****************************************************

Matthew and Georgiana had finally stopped. They had been arguing quite passionately over how to help bring their friends back together and end the collective suffering. Matthew had planned to crash their girls night with Sidney in tow to force them into a situation where they would have to stay together. When Georgiana found out, she was pissed beyond belief and she had spent the last hour explaining to Matthew that while she thought they were great together, she was prepared to end it all if he went through with his stupid plan. Charlotte and Sidney were both adults, and they could talk or not talk whenever they were good and ready. Finally realizing that Charlotte had been alone for way too long, Georgiana and Matthew headed to the bar. Crowe to apologize and leave, and Georgiana to apologize and try and salvage their girls night out. Both were surprised that Charlotte was nowhere to be found. They asked the bartender about her, and he told them she had left not ten minutes before. “She was pretty wobbly after her last drink, but she swore she wasn’t driving. Said she was heading to a friend’s house down the beach. Can I ask, would you let me know she’s okay? Normally I wouldn’t ask, but she was pretty down tonight and was still really sweet to me. Tipped me almost 50%! I’ll be worrying about her after seeing your concern.”  
Crowe and Georgiana knew that Charlotte didn’t have many friends in town, and the only ones who stayed on the beach were Esther and Georgiana, and Arthur Parker. Both were on their phones before they walked out of the bar.  
GG: Did Char come home?  
**Esther: No, why would she?**  
GG: I fucked up, or rather Matt tried to get me to  
***Eye roll* WTF happened?**  
GG: He was trying to set up S&C. We ended up arguing f/an hour. Char bailed  
**Esther: Le Sigh. I’ll let Mark know and see if S has heard from her.  
Esther: LMK if you hear from her**

Matthew’s conversations weren’t so civil however.  
**SP: YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT??? ASSHOLE!**  
Crowe: Look man, I said sorry. But have you heard from her?  
**SP: not in a month. She wouldn’t come here if she was mad.**  
Crowe: What about Arthur? I don’t have your lil’ bro’s #. Can you check?  
**SP: Fuck. Fine. But you better fix this.**

Sidney Sighed and splashed some cold water on his face. He had been dressed and ready to meet Crowe for one of their “Lost Weekends” something they hadn’t done since college. He figured that he could just head over to Arthur’s instead of calling or texting. Maybe he and Charlotte were over, but he wasn’t ready to lose her without a fight. At least this way he had a chance to speak to her again, without Mary down the hall in her office, or on the few occasions they had bumped into each other at the store. He was in the car, halfway to Arthur’s when his phone rang. 

“Arthur, I was just on my way to see you. Is she there?” There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Arthur said, “No Sidney, I was calling you to ask if you had heard from her. She asked to come over, something about Georgiana blowing her off, and she hasn’t shown up yet. Even when it’s ME walking it’s only 10 minutes from the hotel to my house, and I know Charlotte walks faster than that.” A cold feeling of dread washed over Sidney, although he had no concrete reason to feel it. “How long ago did she call you?”  
“Si, it’s been over half an hour since she should have been here.” Arthur took a few deep breaths before he continued, “Look, you’re my big brother. I know it’s not my place to take care of you, but I know that Tom’s been doing a shit job of it. I know there was more to your breakup than Tom being an idiot, but I need you to know something. I love Charlotte and she’s perfect for you. The news about Rich and Eliza fucked her up, and brother or no brother, you stood there with the bomb she dropped and stuck it up your own ass. You can’t go back and change it, but you can work to fix it. So for now, I have two questions. One, do you love her? Two, where would she have gone?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, I LOVE badass Arthur, and I hope you do too!  
> 2, I promise Sidney is *this close* to getting his act together!  
> 3, Again, thank you so much for reading and your always kind comments!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter posting back to back to help make up for my delay! Enjoy, things are getting dicey here!

CHAPTER 14

Charlotte hadn’t gone far at all. In fact, she was back at the hotel, sitting in a suite on the 15th floor. “Hello darling. Did you miss me?” Edward drawled at her from across the room. Charlotte wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and throat-punch that smug smile off of his face, but as her wrists and ankles were currently duct-taped together, she didn’t see that working out so well. The warm, fuzzy, drunk feeling had worn off the second she had been grabbed, now all she felt was fear. Well, fear and nausea. She had grown used to the nausea since leaving Sidney. She felt that way almost every time she was reminded of him, and now, tied up in a chair and face to face with Edward, Rich, and Eliza she was forced to relive it all. If Edward was going for charming, Eliza couldn’t keep a sneer off her face. “I’ll never understand how a mousey little thing like you could worm your way into the bed of Sidney Parker. This whole fucking town can’t stop gushing over how “good and sweet and wonderful” you are, but I know _everything_ about you from my Eddie here, even the things Sidney doesn’t. If only the morons in this god-forsaken place knew what you were really like. Not so sweet or innocent, are we _Miss Heywood?_ ” 

“What do you want from me? Why are you even here?” Charlotte cried. “Is this about my father? Is my family okay? I swear I won’t make trouble, just please tell me if my father and siblings are still alive!” she was sobbing at the thought of her sweet little brothers and sisters being harmed. Edward sneered at her, “Oh yes, the brat brood is fine. It seems your Aunt Susan has been traveling with them. Very smart of you to move them, but I never doubted your brains. Although maybe I should. After all, you were stupid enough to get involved with Sidney Parker. Stupid enough to keep your personal cell phone AND turn it on again. And extra stupid to think that Eliza wouldn’t recognize you.” At this, Eliza looked slightly pale at the mention of how long she’d recognized Charlotte, and made a bee-line for her husband, who suddenly looked rather angry.  
“I swear baby, it was just because I wanted to make sure it was the right girl. I mean, I only saw her those few times back in Wellingdown or whatever backwater hole-in-the-wall town you’re trying to overtake. Just the once when Eddie introduced us all, and then in the hospital after her surgery. You can’t blame me for not recognizing her from _that_ day. She looked absolutely dreadful then! Not that she’s looking a whole lot better these days” with that, Eliza began to deflect the anger from her husband. “Really Charlotte, you’ve let yourself go. When the gossip mill said that you were working with the Parkers and taking classes from Sidney at his little school, I expected someone….buff. You look like you haven’t slept in days and like I could blow you over with a feather.” It made no sense to Charlotte why Eliza’s words about her appearance cut so deep. Maybe it was because no one else had said anything, even though she knew it was true. Maybe it was just because Eliza stood there all leggy and blond and perfect and Charlotte was still insecure about what Sidney had told her about their lunch together. Either way, her stomach churned again and again until finally she cried out “Please, I’m going to be sick!” 

Edward was nearest and shoved a wastebasket in her lap just in time to catch the stomach bile and remaining alcohol. “Ugh!! You could have gotten that on my shoes!” Eliza came close and smacked Charlotte hard across her face. “Stop that Eliza.” Rich spoke for the first time. Although he spoke quietly, his deep voice resonated across the room with such authority that Charlotte shivered, and it looked like Edward and Eliza did as well. “You know I need her alive and well if I want to get Willingden inside the web.”   
“Why DO you need Willingden? What does my father have to do with anything? It’s a small town in the middle of nowhere! Why won’t you just leave us alone?” she was crying again. She knew she should be trying to stay calm, but for some reason, she just couldn’t. _”Maybe this is shock”_ Charlotte thought to herself. _”There’s no other reason why I can’t stop crying! There can’t be! Stop it, stop it, stop it Charlotte!”_

Rich Campion stood from his chair and made his way to the suite’s kitchenette. Opening the freezer, he took out a bottle of vodka and poured himself a tumbler full. Downing his drink in two quick swallows, he sauntered over to Charlotte and lifted her chin until she was looking him in the eyes. “Stop. I still need that bumbling idiot Tom Parker to sign my deal, and killing you in a hotel room in Eliza’s name and therefore MINE would most likely hinder that deal! So sit there, shut up, and you just might get out of this alive.” Charlotte quieted herself, but couldn’t quite control the tears that kept threatening to fall. “Honestly Eliza, you just had to get your digs in, didn’t you?” Rich sighed deeply and ran his hands through his shock-white hair. “Okay, here’s how this is going to go. I think you know just how far I’m willing to go to get what I want, and I’m sure we wouldn’t want anyone else in your family to have another ‘accident’ like your mother did. So you’re going to be a good girl and sit there while my wife and I have a little chat. Edward, since you’ve managed to do nothing except fuck my deals up so far, go make yourself useful and go get Miss Heywood something to soak up whatever alcohol she’s so insistent on getting on the carpet. And buy her a clean shirt for God sake, that one has vomit on it.”

************************************************

By this time all of Charlotte’s friends had gathered at Arthur’s house to start the search for Charlotte. Georgiana was beside herself, and would not listen to anyone who told her that this mess wasn’t her fault. Matthew tried several times to speak to her, but she was so upset that she had abandoned her friend when she was suffering that she refused to look at him. Diana had come at Arthur’s request and Max was with her as well. Mary and Tom showed up as well, Mary looking very worried and Tom looking slightly annoyed.   
“Yes yes, we’re all worried about Miss Heywood, but really. She’s been missing an hour at most and she is a grown woman. Sidney, she left you. I don’t even understand why you’re looking for her.” The entire group took a collective breath waiting for the inevitable reaction from Sidney. Quicker than anyone deemed possible, there was a crack to Tom’s face, a howl of pain, and then a fountain of blood shot from his nose. They all stared, mouths agape at Sidney, who was still on the other side of the room. Arthur stood in the center of his living room, shaking his fist in pain. “Dammit Sidney! That DID NOT feel the same as hitting your punching bags!” Mary, who was closest to Tom, leaned over her husband and said, “You’re lucky Arthur went easy on you. If he hadn’t got such a good shot in, I assure you, I would have. Our marriage is over. That “Miss Heywood” is a dear friend to this entire family, she has kept our business afloat and more organized than it’s been in years. Arthur owes his happiness with Andrew to Charlotte, and Sidney is in love with her you blind moron. If you would get your head out of Rich Campion’s ass for more than five minutes you would see that!” Diana quickly sprang into action and got a wet towel for Tom and was trying to convince him to lie down to help staunch the blood flow. 

“Rich Campion is here? In Sanditon?!?” Sidney had finally shook himself out of his state of surprise at the fierce defense of Charlotte from Arthur and Mary and sunk down on the couch, looking very pale. “Sidney, what is it? What’s wrong!”   
Mark and Esther showed up then, and Sidney looked up at Esther with tears. “I know we promised we wouldn’t say anything. I know Charlotte asked us not to, but Esther, I don’t think we have a choice anymore. He’s here.”

Every head in the group whipped between Esther and Sidney. After a few seconds of this Mary sat next to Sidney. “I think everyone here deserves to know what is happening. If it concerns Charlotte, we’re all as invested as you.” Over the next twenty minutes, Sidney and Esther laid out the cliff-notes version of what Charlotte had told them. “Now that you know the history with Charlotte and the Campions, if Rich Campion is here and saw Charlotte, he would recognize her. This is much more serious than Charlotte taking a detour. And Georgiana, you may have left her alone, but I knew what sort of person my brother was looking to do business with, and I allowed it to happen.” Sidney was crying now. “I beg you to forgive me Mary, but I had pretty much decided that Tom deserved whatever was coming to him. But I never stopped and put it together that you or the kids might be in danger too!” he turned to Tom, who was still holding a towel to his face and said, “Tom, I know we’re not in a good place, but for what it’s worth, I do still care about you. This family would be devastated if something happened to you, even if it would be entirely your own fault. Please, whatever you’re into with the Campions, get out. I’ll help you I swear, but fuck! You’re my brother and even when you’re a big enough pain in the ass to make sweet and quiet Arthur draw blood, I still love you.”  
All those named Parker who were present were silently gawping at each other. Their sappiness was quickly dispersed by Esther, who groaned deeply. “Before you all make me vomit with this _‘family feeling fest’_ you’ve got going, might I remind you that Charlotte is still missing? Has anyone tried calling her? We know she was in the hotel bar an hour and a half ago. Mary, you Arthur and Andrew need to check every path from here to the hotel. It’s dark, we can assume she was drunk, and she’s only ever made the walk to Arthur’s house in the daytime. Maybe it’s as simple as she took a wrong turn. Georgiana and Matthew, please go back to our cottage in case she decided to head somewhere familiar. Diana and Max, could you possibly do the same at Sidney’s apartment? Mark, Sidney and I are going back to the Phoenix. Tom, as much as it pains me, you’re coming with us. If the Campions have a room, we need to know it, and those idiots at the front desk will be much more likely to give you that information since I assume he’s here at your request and on your dime. Let’s move people!” Mark looked at Esther with fire in his eyes. “I know this is entirely the wrong time for this, but FUCK, Esther! I love you so damn much!” With a small chuckle and a major eye roll, Esther walked over and kissed Mark square on the lips. “You idiot! I love you too. Now let’s go save Sidney’s love.”

*****************************************************

Back at the hotel, Edward was in a downright pissy mood. He hated when his efforts were trivialized by Rich. For all of the years that Rich Campion had been his “family”, he was still treated like a burden that his step-father had been gracious enough to take on when Edward’s mother had died. In fact, in all the years, there was only one step-family that held any happiness in Edward’s mind, and every now and again, he would take himself in hand and think about his feisty former step-sister Esther. Oh he knew that it was his fault that marriage hadn’t worked out for his mother. He wasn’t careful back then. When Esther’s father caught 15 year old him jerking off on the balcony while 12 year old Esther swam laps in the family pool, it was all over. This situation with Charlotte was starting to feel a little like that. Like He was losing control of the situation again, but this time he’d lose the financial backing from Rich, and the easy access to the best fucking lay of his life; Eliza. Maybe because he was thinking about her already, but when the lobby doors opened just outside of the hotel gift shop where he was buying Charlotte clean clothes, his eyes immediately locked on to a tall, fiery red-head who walked in barking orders. She was flanked by three men, one of whom had his arm wrapped around her waist. 

Esther stopped cold in the middle of the lobby. She had a terrible chill go up her spine, and slowly turned to Mark. As she turned, her eyes saw a tall, blond man staring at her from the gift shop. As their eyes met, Edward’s face turned from shock to a slow, menacing grin that reminded Esther of the cartoon animation of one of her favorite Dr. Seuss stories, _The Grinch_. Suddenly, it clicked. “Sidney!” she hissed, all while plastering a smile on her face. Mark and Sidney both leaned in closer, while Tom had continued on to the front desk for information. “I think I see Edward.” she put a hand on Sidney’s arm to steady him “Wait, I think there’s more to him than even Charlotte knows. Remember I told you guys about my skeezy step-brother when I was younger? He’s here. It never occurred to me that they’d be the SAME Edward. It’s just such a common name. But seeing him here, in a Denham hotel and it’s all starting to come together. Edward’s mother married my father. They were Denham’s for a time. If he heard about this hotel, or any other project Aunt Letitia has a hand in, he’d try and scheme his way into it. She always had a soft spot for him when we were kids, and when my father sent them away, she threatened to keep him in the will just to spite my dad. Of course, then she found out what really happened and changed her mind. But Edward wouldn’t know that! I’d bet good money that’s how he convinced Mr. Campion to invest.” 

Sidney was seething with rage, and Mark was holding him firmly but as discreetly as possible to keep him from causing a scene. “Parker, listen to me. If he does have Charlotte and you beat him to a pulp, they move her before we find her. Keep your cool, sir!” Nothing else had worked to calm Sidney, but Mark invoking his title as the Taekwondo school leader and high ranking Black Belt had an immediate effect. Suddenly Sidney stood straighter, his face smoothed itself into a mask of calm, and even his fists relaxed at his sides. “Esther, I think a family reunion is in order, but maybe just you and Mark. If he and Eliza are as close as Charlotte said they are, he’ll know my name.” Sidney gave Mark a look and put a hand on his shoulder. “Babbers, I love you man. Keep your girl safe, so I can go save mine.”

Sidney headed over to the front desk to meet up with Tom, who was still making small talk with the night manager. “Ahh, Sidney! You remember Bob Hankins, yes? He was just telling me that he saw your Charlotte heading upstairs with her father awhile ago.” at this, Tom gave Sidney an over exaggerated wink, which Sidney rolled his eyes at and Mr. Hankins was confused by. Tom realized he would get no praise for his part until Charlotte was safe, so he thanked Mr. Hankins again and led the way towards the elevators. Sidney risked a glance over his shoulder to see how Esther and Mark were faring with Edward, and was pleasantly surprised to see Esther, who had never shown much interest in the classes she took, execute a perfect front kick, directly into Edward’s groin! She moved into a head-grab, knee strike immediately after, and looked like she was going for a hammerfist punch as the elevator door slid shut. Sidney couldn’t help but grin as they rode silently to the 15th floor. As the elevator slowed, the seriousness of the situation took hold. “Tom, I mean it. I need to know you’re not going to fuck me over for a business deal. If you even THINK that Rich might be able to flip you against me or Charlotte, go back down to the lobby now. I swear I won’t think any more badly of you, but-” Tom cut him off with a hug, something the elder Parker brothers hadn’t done in years. “Sidney, I swear. I had no idea Rich was a dirty business man. Honestly, so long as the money was coming in I didn’t give a fig where it came from or how he had so much of it. All I knew was that Eliza was still interested in you, and she could convince him to invest. I’m sorry I used you, Sidney. Truly.”  
The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open. There was no one in the hallway as they made their way to the Sanditon Suite, the best set of rooms in the entire hotel.   
As they came to the end of the hall, Sidney could hear a deep male voice in a heated argument. When a female voice answered, his head snapped up. “That’s Eliza. I’d recognize that bitchy whine anywhere.” Further away from the door, Sidney could swear he heard the sounds of retching, and although that could have been coming from a different room, a feeling of protectiveness came over him, like he had felt when he had heard Charlotte scream from inside the apartment.

“Ugh, I swear Rich, if she doesn’t stop puking, I’m out of here. God! If I didn’t know better I’d swear little slut-bag Charlotte here was knocked up!”

Overhearing this was the last straw for Sidney, who had been trying to ascertain if they really had Charlotte or not. He drew back from the door, pulling Tom with him, and then launched himself toward it. With a loud crunching bang, the door frame splintered and the door swung open. 

“What do you mean, ‘You know better’ Eliza?” Sidney said in a deadly calm voice. The room was frozen for a moment.”What in the fuck is wrong with you?” Sidney charged towards Eliza, who was cowering in the kitchenette. “You couldn’t get me to return your calls any other way so you kidnap the love of my life?” Rich was glaring at Sidney with a look of absolute loathing. “You know boy, you’ve been a pain in my ass for ten years. First, watching Eliza whore herself with you to prove a point, then after I paid for her, she whored around with my son to prove to someone, herself probably, that she could still attract the young ones. That Edward, he’s a sick little fuck too. They actually make quite the pair….but I digress. Tom, welcome. Come to pay what you owe me as a primary investor? It’s a bit early for dividends, but I’ll take what’s mine.  
“I must admit, when Edward and Eliza pitched this little ass-backward town, I just couldn’t see it. But honestly, with the port access, it’s almost perfect. I can set up a receiving dock off the main beachfront, and move my products practically undetected! Think about it Tom, we can lure the party crowds here with my product, and your beach. It’s the perfect combination, ‘eh Parker? You always said you wanted Sanditon to be a household name!” 

Tom hung his head as he realized that his dreams of glory were to forever be held over his head as a mark of shame. Sidney was momentarily distracted by this news of Tom and Rich’s plans for the town, but Charlotte spoke and snapped him out of his reverie.   
“Drugs? This is all for drugs? You killed my mother so you could move drugs through Willingden! You buy your way onto every town council so you’re protected by local law enforcement captains. Edward might be a sick puppy, but you, you’re just evil.”   
They all heard a scuffle coming from down the hall, and everyone braced themselves for who might be coming next. Sidney smiled when he saw Mark dragging a bruised and slightly bloody Edward down the hall, Esther following behind with a pissed off, but still somehow smug look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your sweet comments keep me going. I truly appreciate every one of you! 
> 
> Here's my vision of what Rich Campion looks like, what's yours? https://thumbor.forbes.com/thumbor/960x0/https%3A%2F%2Fblogs-images.forbes.com%2Fjerylbrunner%2Ffiles%2F2019%2F05%2FPatrick_Page14408_1-1-1200x800.jpg


End file.
